The Holiday
by Dangerous Bunny
Summary: A fun vacation of Superstars and Divas. Will this little vacation help them to get through their problems? Will it open new love pages? And what about the ones who want to destroy their relationships? Warning: Includes Straight & Slash & Femslash couple.
1. The Rooms

**The Summary:**

_Candice, Mickie, Melina, Torrie, Kelly, Randy, John, John M, Jeff and Carlito are on a tour. With their so-called friends and enemies, of course. Includes Christy and AJ [from TNA]. Let's just say they signed a contract with WWE. _

**Main Pairings: **[_Candice Michelle _& _Randy Orton_] [_Melina Perez _& _John Morrison_] [_Mickie James _& _John Cena_] [_Torrie Wilson _& _Carlito_] [_Kelly Kelly _& _Jeff Hardy_] [_Christy Hemme _& _AJ Styles_]

* * *

"It's getting better and better!"

Mickie James, the former Women's Champion, exclaimed happily as she was walking through the garden of _The Paradise Hotel _along with her best friends, Candice Michelle, Torrie Wilson, Melina Perez, Christy Hemme and Kelly Kelly, through the hall of their rooms.

"I know right? It's like a paradise!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Yup," Christy giggled. "I love it here."

"Who doesnt?" Torrie grinned.

* * *

The Superstars were far behind. John Cena, who was walking next to Randy Orton, sighed. He hated walking this far. He opened his mouth to protest. Jeff Hardy glared at him, causing him to shut up. John Morrison caught up with them quickly. AJ Styles was fixing his jacket as Carlito Colon carried his own suitcase.

"The good thing of this trip is we will get a chance to rest," Carlito complained.

"The _only_ good thing?" AJ repeated his words in disbelief. "All you can think about this? Resting?"

Carlito nodded. "Yeah, I so wanted punch him to death," He added, looking directly at Edge who just got out of the the car and started to walk. "And that caused me some stress. I needed this rest."

"And you havent thought about being on a vacation with the Divas, have you?" AJ asked.

"Um, not at all."

AJ rolled his eyes at him. Jeff, again, glared at them. This time, he made John laugh.

"What is it? Get a glare from Hardy day?" He said, still laughing.

"No, keep walking or Hardy will kick your ass day," Jeff rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Candice!" Melina exclaimed, causing her friends to look at her with questioning eyes. "We both are sharing a room!" She said as she pointed out the paper on the wall.

"Awesome!" Candice grinned as she hugged one of her best friends to celebrate. "I thought, I was going to stay with Lita!" She shook her head in disgust.

Kelly smiled at her friends. "It's a great news!" She said. "At least, two of us know who they will be staying with."

"Duh," Melina rolled her eyes. "Your name is in it, too!"

"Oh? I'm staying with," Kelly mumbled as she looked at the paper. "Torrie!" She added happily.

Torrie smirked. "Which room and building are we staying in, girl?"

"Um, 301 and building is A. How many buildings does this Hotel have anyway?" She asked.

"Three, I think," Melina answered. "A, B and C."

"Cool, we're staying in 302 and the building A!" Candice smiled.

"Sorry for the interruption girls but," Mickie said. "_I_ am staying with Lita in the room 300."

"What?" The Divas exclaimed. "How so?"

"I dont know!" Mickie pouted. "I dont want to..."

Christy gasped as she kept looking at the paper in front of her. "Oh, no."

"What's up, Chrissy?" Candice asked.

"Victoria. I'm staying with Victoria of all people!"

"Ouch..."

* * *

"Cool, man. We're sharing a room," John told Randy. "The room 402."

"Before you say anything, the bed next to window is mine."

"Why the hell is that?"

"Because I said it first," Randy smirked.

"Whatever," John rolled his eyes.

"Johnny," Jeff said. "Our room is the 401."

"Oh, Hardy, are we staying together?" John Morrison also known as Johnny Nitro asked with a smirk. "Fine as long as you dont try to rape me in the middle of the night."

Jeff laughed then he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Morrison. I love you too damn much to rape you without your permission, though."

"Like you need a permission..."

"Man, get a room before you two start to make out in front of us," John chuckled.

"Funny, John," Jeff grinned. "I thought the same for you and Randy. You got to pick a bed by now, didnt you?"

Randy and John exchanged looks then shrugged. "At least we are keeping it between us," Randy winked playfully.

Jeff shook his head with a smile. Whenever they go on a holiday, since they couldnt stay with a Diva, they were up to play along this joke.

"AJ," Carlito asked him. "Who are you sharing a room with?" He was hoping he would get a room with AJ, than Edge, though.

"Dave," AJ said. "He's a nice guy, I guess."

"Except the fact that he has to be Heel now," Johnny said.

"I hate those storylines, though," Jeff complained.

"Who doesnt, man?" John sighed.

Carlito looked at the paper and searched for his name. He gasped when he found out he was staying with Edge.

"Oh, man," John gasped as well when he looked at the same direction.

"What the...?"

"This may cause a huge damage," Johnny gasped as well.

"Dont they know Edge and you keep arguing about everything?" Jeff complained.

"And you hate each other," Randy added. "They definitely should have known."

"But they havent," Carlito sighed. "Let's get this over with," He said and grabbed his suitcase. "I'm heading to the Building B, to find my room 404."

"Looks like all of us wanna go and get ready for the meeting," Randy told them.

"Yeah," John said. "See you all tonight?"

They all nodded as they separated in groups and left.

* * *

Torrie and Kelly walked into their room. Everything was perfect. The beds, curtains, table, chairs, everything.

"I might move in here," Kelly giggled.

"Me too, this place is amazing!" Torrie said.

"Can you believe this is the best vacation we've ever had in years?"

"I know right? But last year's Vegas was great, too."

"Oh, yeah. I totally forgot that," Kelly muttered in thoughts.

"Anyways, girlie, I'm gonna take a shower," Torrie got up and walked through the bathroom.

"Okay, I will put my clothes by the way."

* * *

"This room is awesome," John dropped his suitcase to see the view from the window.

"Mmm, beds are soft," Randy lay down and put his hands behind his head. "Life is good..."

"As long as you're famous," John finished his sentence.

Randy slowly nodded and closed his eyes to have a little nap.

"Do not even think about sleeping," John warned him. "It's like impossible to wake you up."

"Whatever," Randy answered with closed eyes.

"Randy."

"Fine," He opened his eyes and looked at him. "Happy now?"

"Yeah," John grinned.

Once John walked into the bathroom to put his toothbrush and toothpaste, Randy closed his eyes again, hoping John wouldnt mind when he comes back.

"Randy, open your damn eyes," John exclaimed as he came from the bathroom.

Randy cursed his luck and got up. "Fine, fine... I'm up."

"Good, now get your suitcase or do whatever you want but sleep."

Randy sighed and grabbed a pair of his clothes then put them into the wardrobe.

"Man, you're sleeping on your feet," John rolled his eyes. "Go and take a shower."

"Yeah, I will. It's extremely hot here if you have noticed."

John nodded. "What did you expect? People are swimming right now," He pointed out the window.

"We're here for having a good time, man. You will be in the sea, swimming, soon." Randy chuckled.

"Oh, yeah." John smirked and turned LCD TV on. "Hey, _I _am on the TV."

"Like this is news to me," Randy told him. "You're on the TV every week."

"And I can watch me everytime." John chuckled as he started to watch himself wrestling on the TV.

Randy shook his head and opened the curtains to look out from the window. There were four huge windows in each room. You could see the beach in two of them. People were still swimming or sunbathing. The other two's view was different. They were looking at the building which had a huge "A" on it. The two buildings, the one Randy was in and the other one that had A on it, were too close. Randy could see inside of the room clearly. They were in the same floor in different buildings. The room looked like empty so he didnt bother closing the curtains.

"I'm taking a shower," He told John who nodded in response.

Randy took his shirt off and looked at the beach, hoping he would swim soon.

* * *

Melina and Candice, both girls, walked into their room. They were a little late because of their room keys. A girl of the staff couldnt find the right key but this wasnt exactly her fault, though.

"These beds are comfy," Candice said as she threw herself to the bed.

"It so is!" Melina giggled. She opened the purple curtains then gasped. "God!"

"What?" Candice got up and walked to the huge windows. "Oh my..."

"I think we have the best view here," Melina told her.

"Mhm," Candice nodded. "Isnt it Randy?" She grinned.

"Randy?" Melina asked gropingly. She looked at the room they were watching carefully. "Yup, It's Randy. And John is watching TV!"

"Is he?" Candice looked at the direction again. "Oh, he is watching himself."

Melina and Candice exchanged looks with a giggle. John was always watching himself, though.

Girls' look went to Randy, again. It didnt look like he noticed they were here so they started to watch him once again.

"Earth to Candice," Melina giggled as she kept watching Randy.

"Candice is out of line. She has some more interesting works to do," Candice answered.

"Like watching a certain Legend Killer?"

Candice nodded with a smirk. "I need a shower now," She said.

Melina let out a laugh. "The weather was hot already. Now watching him... Ugh, finish your shower as soon as possible. I need one, too."

Girls looked at each other then started to laugh. This was the typical subject they were actually talking about whenever they go on a holiday.

* * *

Mickie James walked into her room. She was expecting a fight about beds or shower between her and Lita. And the fight happened.

"Well, well. My roomie is finally here. Couldnt you hurry up more?" Lita asked her as she was sitting on her bed that next to the wall.

"Uh huh," Mickie ignored her as she made her way towards her bed. _Great! The bed next to the window is mine_, she thought with a smile.

"Why the hell are you smiling?" Lita, again, asked. "Oh, are you happy that you're rooming with me? I thought so."

"Uh huh."

"Is this your typical answer for every question?"

"Uh huh."

"I like Edge."

"Uh huh," Mickie repeated herself with a smirk. "Everyone knows that so if you wanna surprise me, find something more interesting."

Lita narrowed her eyes at her as she let out in a low voice.

"Bitch."

* * *

Christy dropped her suitcase and greeted Victoria with a fake smile. "Hey."

Victoria glared at her, trying to get if she was really talking to _her_. "Hi."

"I am," Christy began. "Your new roommate as you know."

"So?" Victoria asked as if she was waiting for the real subject.

"So? Nothing, though. Just wanted to say hi."

"Hi to you too," Victoria rolled her eyes.

Christy cursed herself for being nice. She sat down on her bed and sighed.

It was going to be a long holiday.

* * *

Jeff put the last pair of his clothes to the wardrobe and sighed. "It's done."

"Good, good," Johnny muttered as he was watching a baseball match. "Throw it right! Ugh!"

"Huh?"

"Oh, not you, Hardy."

Jeff shook his head and went to the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower, Morrison."

"Fine, just be quiet. I'm watching this jerk throwing himself instead of the ball."

"Okay...?"

Once Jeff turned the button and let the water fall, he heard Morrison yell again.

"Yeah, man! That's it! Throw 'em all like this!"

He rolled his eyes. How could Johhny be this fanatic? Jeff looked at the shampoo and poured it on his hair.

"What! That's not a score! You missed all the good positions there!"

Jeff tried to ignore the comments. He didnt hate baseball, but he wasnt a fanatic either. He washed his shoulder-length hair.

"Yes, yes, yes! Send it to the left! Towel? No, no, no! Take it off!"

Finally, he finished his work in the shower and grabbed a towel. He was about to get out from the bathroom as he heard Morrison yell again.

"Yes, baby! That's how you play this game! Now, throw that fuckin' towel!"

Jeff listened to his friend's voice in horror. He was curious.

Was Morrison watching him showering? Or the baseball match?

* * *

AJ placed himself in front of the TV and put his feet on the table. "This is the best holiday so far..."

Dave grinned. "Hell yeah, it is."

"What time is it?"

"Six thirty. The meeting is at seven," Dave answered.

"We dont have any time then," AJ sighed. "Who takes the shower first?"

Both men looked at each other. They both wanted to take shower first.

"I have an idea," Dave said. "Turn towards the door."

Both men turned around. "Now, guess the curtain's color," Dave said. "The one who guesses right takes the shower first."

"3...2...1...Purple!" Both men exclaimed then looked at the curtain to see if they were right.

They were right, the curtain was purple.

"Yes! I said purple!" AJ grinned.

"So did I!" Dave protested.

"If we both won..." AJ coughed and pointed out the bathroom door.

Dave followed the direction AJ was looking at.

"Whoa! No way, dude!"

* * *

**Finally, the first chapter is on!**

**I gotta say, I had so much fun while I was writing this. (:**

**Anyway, I hope you like it. **

**- Sahra (:**


	2. The Meeting

"How about this dress for the meeting?"

Torrie Wilson asked her best friend, Kelly Kelly. She was holding an orange dress that had green flowers on it. All the Superstars and Divas were getting ready for the meeting that Mr. McMahon prepared. Even though both of the Divas hated all the meetings, they loved fashion. The meetings were a great opportunity for showing others their fashion style.

"Nah," Kelly said. "Try the pink one."

"But you're wearing a pink dress as well," Torrie pointed out.

"Doesnt matter, really."

"Alright," Torrie smiled as she picked up the pink dress that was on the bed. "What about the shoes?"

Kelly showed her pink high heels as she lifted her leg up. "Good, huh?" She asked Torrie with a smile.

"Hell yeah," Torrie smirked. "Would it look good if I wear the grey heels?"

Kelly checked out the shoes and the dress. "Mhm," She nodded. "It sure would."

"Thanks, girlie."

* * *

"What do you think about the black one?"

Candice Michelle asked Melina Perez, who was looking at the dresses on the bed. They were still thinking about what to choose.

"It depends on me or you," Melina said.

"Me."

"Good, then. I'm not a huge black fan, though."

"I am," Candice told her. "What about the red one?"

Melina checked out the dress then smiled. "Thanks, I will wear it."

"Alright," Candice said. "I will be wearing the black one, then."

Melina ran to their closet to choose two pairs of shoes. "Take the black high heels?" She asked Candice as she chose red boots for herself.

Candice nodded as both Divas hurried up not to late for the meeting.

* * *

The meeting was over, everyone was getting a drink or hanging out. Mr. McMahon just talked about the events and the things they should do which they already knew. They were not going to wrestle but they had to practise regularly. They had to be careful as usual, not to get injured. They also had to behave in order not to be on public news. That meant no fast driving or breaking any law that might cause them to go to jail or any punishment.

Christy Hemme stood up from her seat next to Mickie James who quickly hugged her then whispered. "Help me!"

Christy looked at her with concern. "About?"

"Lita!" Mickie exclaimed as quietly as she could.

"Oh..." Christy nodded. "What did she do again?"

"What _didnt_ she do?" Mickie sighed. "She tried everything to piss me off."

"Oh my God, she is just like Victoria, then!" Christy sighed as well.

"Yeah, she even poured shampoo on my bed!"

Christy made a face as Mickie pouted and whispered. "I hate her."

"So do I but there's nothing we can do about it." Christy told her.

"There should be! We're here for fun, not killing people!"

"Why dont we talk to Vince?" Christy suggested.

"I sincerely dont think he would agree to change our rooms," Mickie said. "And I dont know if there's another way..."

Both Divas lost in their thoughts for a moment. But they came back to the reality with the sound of their friends.

"Mickie! Christy!"

Kelly and Torrie made their ways to them. "Whats up?" Kelly asked as she saw their faces.

"Our roomies," Mickie said in a sad tone.

"Aw," Torrie said. "What did they do?"

"They did everything to annoy us," Christy replied.

"Such as...?" Kelly asked.

"Pouring shampoo on my bed," Mickie answered.

"Cutting the water when I have a shower," Christy answered as well.

"Turning on the lights when I try to sleep," Mickie complained.

"Turning off the lights when I read a book," Christy added one more excuse.

"Faking a snore when I sleep," Mickie told them.

"Pulling my own blanket when I am about to sleep," Christy rolled her eyes at that part.

"And the list goes on..." Mickie finished the sentence for both of them.

"Oh my..." Kelly gasped. "Why the hell do they do this?"

Christy and Mickie shrugged in response. "Dont know."

"I hope you guys will get to change your rooms," Torrie told them. "Or roommates."

"We definitely hope that too."

Candice and Melina walked up to them in their high heels. "Hey!"

"Hey Candy, Mel. You both look gorgeous!" Torrie greeted them.

"Thanks so do you!" Melina smiled. "You all look fantastic. But my favorite is Christy for sure," She giggled.

"Aw," Christy looked at her own, orange dress. "Thanks!"

"Yeah," Candice nodded. "By the way, I loved your dress, Micks," She added, pointing out the green dress Mickie was wearing.

"Thanks," Mickie said with a smile. "Nice choice of yours."

Candice smirked as they all made compliments about their dresses, hairs and shoes. Then they started to judge everyone else's dresses. Most of the dresses were an epic fail. The Divas started to giggle about them. They smiled and made a _thumbs-up_ face at the good dresses.

There was another thing that actually made them smile. _Watching the Superstars_.

Torrie looked at Carlito Colon. He was wearing a grey suit with a white shirt. "What do you think about him?" She asked, still looking at him. "I love everything on him, though," She quickly added.

The Divas followed her direction and checked him for a long time.

"Good," Mickie said.

"I like it," Christy told them.

"Agreed," Kelly nodded.

"I like the suit but something is... I dont know," said Melina as she was trying to find the right words to describe the weird fact about his clothes.

"Like the color?" Candice asked. "I dont like grey in suits."

"Yeah, exactly."

Torrie, now, looked at Randy Orton who was wearing a white Polo shirt with black trousers. "What about him?" She asked, waiting for her friends' opinions.

"Cool, I like the shirt," Kelly said.

"Agreed, Polo rocks," Mickie answered.

"I like the color match," Melina nodded, agreeing the Divas.

"Mmm," Candice nodded as well, keeping an eye on him. "Man, he looks hot."

"He always does," Christy shrugged. "Dont all the Superstars?"

"Nah," Candice answered quickly. "He is different," She said, making Melina nod. "Way different."

"I dont see that _much_ difference, though," Torrie told them.

"Oh, whatever," Melina rolled her eyes. "He is hot!"

"He sure is," Candice chuckled. "I wouldnt mind if he-"

"Whoa!" Kelly cut her off. "Stop before the conversation goes PG-13 Rated."

Divas started to laugh and chose their next victim to judge. "John Cena?" Torrie asked, pointing the Superstar who was wearing a black suit with white T-shirt.

"Like the suit," Candice said.

"I agree, he looks so hot!" Mickie exclaimed excitedly, making Divas giggle again.

"Like the color of the suit," said Melina.

"I love the t-shirt, it looks good on him," Kelly told them.

"Mhm," Christy nodded. "White looks good on men."

The Divas nodded and chose another Superstar. "What about Jeff Hardy?" Torrie, again, asked. Jeff Hardy was wearing a black shirt and jeans.

"I love the shirt!" Candice told them as if he was wearing the thing Candice was talking about.

"Yeah," Kelly nodded. "Black suits him so darn well!"

"I like the jeans as well," Melina said.

"Yup," Mickie agreed. "Jeans and shirts, always look good."

"Color, color, color," Christy muttered. "It has a good match."

"Alright," Torrie said. "What about AJ Styles?"

"Amazing," Christy blinked blankly a few times, looking at the Superstar who was in a dark grey suit with a black shirt.

"Agreed, even though I dont like grey in suit," Candice told them.

"Agree with Candy, here," said Melina.

"He looks good actually," Mickie smiled at Christy.

"He sure does!" exclaimed Christy.

"Okay, okay," Kelly said. "He looks good."

Torrie giggled. "And the last, ladies. What about him?" She pointed out John Morrison, also known as Johnny Nitro. He was wearing a black suit and black shirt.

"Oh my God," Candice gasped at the fact that he looked stunning. "I absolutely loved the suit!"

"And the shirt," Melina gasped as well. "He looks...stunning!"

Mickie and Christy nodded in response.

"I loved the color!" Kelly told them.

"So did I," Torrie agreed. "He looks great."

The Divas checked out the Superstars they were talking about before. They all were hot for sure. But every Diva had one certain Superstar in their mind. Watching the Superstar in her mind, Kelly Kelly was directly looking at a certain Charismatic Enigma.

"I'm gonna talk to him," Kelly blurted out, causing the Divas gasp.

"About...?" Melina asked.

Kelly shrugged. "Just to know each other better."

"Okay," Candice said. "How will you start your speech?"

Kelly, again, shrugged. "Give me an excuse for going there?"

Mickie giggled. "Get us drinks?"

Kelly smirked. "Thanks, girl!" When she turned to leave, Torrie stopped her.

"I want a Cosmo," Torrie told her.

Mickie and Candice exchanged looks as they said, "Beer!" at the same time.

"Gin Tonic," Christy said.

"And a Malibu," Melina said with a smile.

"Gotcha," Kelly smiled and left to get their drinks... and talk to Jeff Hardy.

"God help her," Melina whispered.

"She will do good," Candice smirked. "She always does."

* * *

"Man, she looks hot!" John Cena told his friends before he took a sip from his beer.

"I'm telling you this for the third time, green is not her color," Johnny Nitro rolled his eyes as he complained about Mickie's dress.

"Whatever, she still looks hot."

"I think," Randy Orton joined the conversation. "Black is exactly her color," He said as he checked Candice out.

Jeff Hardy raised an eyebrow at him. "Dont you have a girlfriend already?"

Randy shrugged with a smirk. "Looking does not hurt anybody."

"Speaking of which," AJ said as he looked at the blonde Diva who was walking toward them. "She is coming over here."

Stacy Keibler joined them with a seductive smile on her face. "Hey guys."

"Hey baby," Randy kissed her as he put his hand around her waist.

"Man, you two, get a room," Johnny rolled his eyes.

"You're just jealous because you dont have a girlfriend," Stacy smirked.

"Darlin'," Johnny gave her one of his famous grins. "You see that crowd? If I want, I can make a bunch of Divas, down on their knees, beg for me to get with them."

Stacy rolled her eyes. "Whatever," She muttered before she looked at Randy. "I'm gonna go and see what girls are doing, 'kay?" She asked as she kissed him on the lips quickly.

He nodded with a smirk then she left. He started to check out other girls again as he took a sip from his Vodka.

"Man, yours eyes ever stop checking girls out?" Jeff asked as he shook his head.

"Not really," Randy chuckled.

Kelly walked over to the bar on her pink high heels, getting the Superstars' attention. She gave Bartender one of her cute smiles before she ordered the drinks. "Hi," She said. "I would like to get two Beers, a Gin Tonic, a Malibu and a Cosmo," She added. "And as for me, I'd like a Cosmo, as well." She gave smiled at Superstars and winked.

Superstars exchanged looks. Who was going to get Beers? Cosmo? Malibu and Gin Tonic?

After the bartender gave her the drinks, Kelly tried to hold the drinks. They were too heavy to lift.

Jeff Hardy took a step forward, thinking this might be his chance to know her. "Need some help?" He asked her with a smile.

She returned the smile with her own. "Yeah, thanks."

He grabbed some of the drinks and they both started to walk over to the girls' table. Once they got there, he gave the drinks to the Divas, making them smile at them both; Kelly and Jeff. They muttered a "Thanks," and continued to watch them.

"Hey, Kelly. Um, would you...Would you like to drink somethings?" Jeff asked her, hoping she would say yes.

Kelly smiled and showed him her drink to mean that she already had one.

"Oh..." was all Jeff managed to say then muttered a "Bye," before he turned to leave.

Kelly quickly grabbed his arm and drank her drink in one sip, making Jeff gasp. "Now, I need another one," Kelly told him with a giggle.

Jeff chuckled and offered his arm then they walked through the bar to get some drinks.

* * *

The Divas giggled as they made their ways to the other side of the bar. The Superstars were there, also. Girls smiled and took their seats.

Melina took a sip from her beer then sighed. "I'm getting bored."

"Me too," Candice leaned back to her chair. "What do we do?"

"Truth or Dare?" Mickie suggested.

"Just the four of us?" Torrie asked.

"We'll call Kellz, too?" Christy said.

"She's with her Charismatic Enigma, now," Melina told her.

"We'll call him, too?" Candice offered.

"Alright, I'll go call them," Mickie said before she made her way to Jeff and Kelly, who were chuckling at each other.

"Hey guys," Mickie told them.

"Yes, Micks?" Kelly asked with questioning eyes.

"Um, we were about to play Truth or Dare and wondered if you two would wanna play?" Mickie smirked, pointing out the word _Dare_.

Kelly looked at him. "Do you want to?"

"Sure as long as you're fine with it."

"Sure I am!" Kelly smiled. Hell, she was smiling a lot tonight!

"Do you girls want me to invite the guys?" Jeff asked Mickie and Kelly who shrugged in response.

"Why not," Kelly said.

"Call 'em," Mickie smirked.

"Okay, see you at our table," Kelly told him as both, Mickie and Kelly went to girls' table.

"We've called nearly everyone!" Mickie exclaimed.

* * *

Jeff looked at the Superstars and asked, "Wanna play a game?"

"What kind of a game?" John asked back.

"Truth or Dare."

"Nah, dude. I wouldnt wanna kiss you if I get a dare," Johnny made a face.

Jeff glared at him blankly. "We're playing it with Divas."

"Why didnt you say it at first!" Randy got up from his chair. "Hurry up, man. We wouldnt wanna make them wait now, would we?" He smirked.

"What a son of-"

Johnny started to laugh at Jeff's word. "Let's get going, then."

* * *

"Well," Randy smirked as he kissed Candice's hand as he took a seat next to her. "Hello, beautiful."

Jeff rolled his eyes before he sat next to Kelly. Soon enough, everyone was sitting beside each other. Melina's empty beer bottle was in the middle of the table and everyone was staring at each other.

Christy touched the bottle to spin it but Torrie stopped her. "Wait a minute," She said. "We need a deal."

"A deal?" Carlito asked. _What kind of a deal..._

"I mean," Torrie started to explain. "If we give someone a dare and that person doesnt agree to do that, what will we do?"

Everyone started to think. "We must do the dares, though," Kelly muttered.

"Sure we do. But what if we dont?" Mickie asked.

"What kind of a punishment should we get if we dont agree to do the dares?" Candice asked.

"If someone doesnt do any dare, that person gets to wear a funny costume in a match," John offered.

Everyone thought about it for a moment. Thinking of Legend Killer, Charismatic Enigma, Chain Gang Soldier, Candy-Coated Diva, A-List Diva, The Shaman of Sexy and such, in a funny Bunny -or worse, a bear- Costume in a ring? Worse, even in an official match?

That would definitely hurt their reputation.

They answered without a doubt. "Deal!"

Christy took a deep breath and touched the empty beer bottle to spin. "Ready?" She asked, everyone nodded in response.

Then she spinned the bottle.


	3. The Game

Christy took a deep breath and touched the empty beer bottle to spin. "Ready?" She asked, everyone nodded in response.

Then she spinned the bottle.

Torrie grabbed the spinning bottle and spoke before everyone asked her why. "We cant play the game here, can we?"

"Where will we go?"

"To one of us' room?" Torrie asked.

"Our room is available," John suggested, mentioning his and Randy's room.

"Alright."

* * *

"Your room is bigger," Candice told them with a smile.

"Yeah so you can stay with my side?" Randy suggested with a smirk.

Jeff coughed, trying to remind Stacy to him. Randy rolled his eyes.

"Can we stay?" Melina asked.

"Sure," Christy grabbed the bottle. "Any problems?" She asked. Everyone shook their heads.

She spinned the bottle. The head of the bottle landed on Mickie and the bottom landed on Kelly.

"Truth or Dare, Kellz?" She asked her.

"Truth," Kelly smiled.

"Do you _like_ someone in this game?" Mickie asked knowingly.

Kelly tried to hide her blush. "Yeah..."

Torrie realized her friend's cheeks were going red. "Pfft, she likes me," She joked, making Kelly giggle. "Spin it, girlie."

Kelly grabbed the bottle and spinned it. It landed on John and Carlito.

"Truth or Dare, man?" John asked him.

"Dare," Carlito answered.

"I dare you to kiss Torrie," John smirked.

This time Torrie blushed as Carlito got up and walked toward her. He pulled her to himself before he kissed her slowly on the lips. After a second or two, she put her arms around his neck as he grabbed her by her back. Soon, they pulled away and looked at each other with a smile.

"Wow," Melina chuckled. "Spin it."

Carlito spinned the bottle. It landed on Jeff and Christy.

"Truth or Dare?" Jeff asked her.

"Dare," Christy grinned, wondering her dare.

"I dare you to give AJ a lap dance," He told her with a smirk of his own.

Christy raised her eyebrow at AJ and Jeff without disappearing her grin. "Okay," She said. "Play the music."

Kelly grabbed her Pink-Diamonded iPod from her handbag and chose a song, _Cant Get You Out Of My Head _by _Kylie Minogue_.

Christy's grin grew up once she heard the song. It was one of her favorites. She walked over to him and swang her butt. AJ grinned before Christy pushed him back, making him leaned back. She sat on his lap, legs around his waist. She put her hands up and did a little dance, swinging her butt. AJ put his hands around her waist as Christy did her dance.

Everyone watched them in enjoy but soon, Christy finished her dance with a kiss on the lips. AJ was shocked at first but then returned the kiss. It longed less than five seconds.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Everyone gasped... in a good way.

"Spin the bottle, Chrissy," Melina told her with a smirk.

Christy spinned it and it landed on Johnny and Randy.

"Truth or Dare?" He asked Randy.

"Truth," Randy answered.

"Is there someone in this game you would love to get with?" He asked him as in Truth.

"Oh, yeah," Randy nodded with a smirk, not making an eye-contact with anyone.

He, then, grabbed the bottle and spinned it. It landed on Candice and Mickie.

"Truth or dare, babe?" Candice asked her.

"Dare," Mickie answered with a grin.

"I dare you to," Candice stated. "To kiss Melina."

"What?" Mickie gasped, her grin was faded because of the shock she was having at the moment. Just like Mickie, Melina was shocked by the Dare.

"Scared?" Candice asked, trying to act innocent.

"Never," Mickie's grin appeared once again before she grabbed Melina by the hair and kissed her on the lips.

Everyone smirked at them. Once they were finished, Randy let out a chuckle. "Whoa," He said. "You girls play dirty," He added, looking directly at Candice who gave the Dare.

"Sure we do," Candice grinned.

"Then we're getting off the limits?" He asked them all.

"Sounds good," John nodded.

"That means _everything_ is included?" AJ asked.

"Yeah," Carlito nodded.

"Okay, then," Candice grinned and gave the bottle to Mickie. "Spin it."

Mickie spinned it quickly. The bottle landed on Randy and Kelly.

"Truth or Dare, beauty?" He asked her, causing Jeff to narrow his eyes at him.

"Truth," She answered with a smile.

"You said you like someone in this game. Who is it?" Randy asked her but glaring at Jeff. He wanted to make sure that person was Jeff.

Kelly was full of red at the moment. She didnt see that coming, though. "I... Umm... The person is... Not sure... Though... Jeff..."

Jeff was satisfied by the answer, he smirked then winked at her, making her blush even harder.

She quickly spinned the bottle which soon landed on Carlito and Randy.

"Truth or Dare, man?" He asked him.

"Dare," Randy answered.

"I dare you to," Carlito told him. "Run naked around the hotel."

"I didnt know you wanted to see me naked," Randy chuckled as everyone was confused. _Was he really going to do that?_

"No recording to the camera," He said with a wink as he began to take his clothes off. Soon, his clothes were off. There was only pants. He ran to the garden as everyone walked through the windows. They, soon, saw Randy with _no_ pants! He was naked...

Candice couldnt help but take her black iPod that was covered with golden diamonds, then record the naked Randy.

Randy started to run around the hotel. It was a good thing that there were not too much crowd.

"This guy is a freak," John laughed out loud.

They all started to laugh along with him, at Randy. He was insane for sure.

Randy walked into his room with a white towel. "What's up?" He asked everyone with a smirk.

"You're crazy," Candice laughed.

"Mmm, I take that as a compliment."

"Spin it, man," John shook his head with a laugh.

Randy spinned the bottle and it landed on AJ and Johnny.

"Truth or Dare?" AJ asked him, as Randy got up to get changed.

"Whoa," Carlito stopped him. "No changing. You got your dare."

Rolling his eyes, Randy sat back down.

"Dare," Johnny said.

"I dare you to kiss Melina," AJ told him. "Before you complain, I'm starting with the easy ones," He smirked.

Johnny rolled his eyes at him. Then he got up and walked over to Melina's side. He got her up gently and brushed his lips againts hers. She returned the kiss with a smile. It longed a minute.

Once they broke the kiss, they smiled at each other.

Everyone besides them coughed to get their attention. They quickly looked away.

Johnny spinned the bottle which landed on Mickie and Candice.

"Fuck," Candice cursed. "You will get your revenge, wont you?"

Mickie smirked. "Of course I will."

Candice rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Dare," She said.

"Mmm," Mickie thought of what to give her as a dare, for a minute. "I dare you to do striptease on the table," She said. "You're lucky I'm not such a devil person."

Candice, with the help of Mickie, climbed on the table and stood up. "Play the music, honey!"

Torrie chose a song from her pink-diamonded iPod, just like Kelly's. _I Love Rock N' Roll _by _Britney Spears_.

Candice glared at Randy seductively. "Can you help me to unzip my dress?" She asked him.

Randy gave her one of his famous smirks. "With a pleasure," He said before he unzipped her dress.

Candice let her dress fall on the table then she started to dance along with music. She swang her hips then she grabbed her bra. "Shall I?" She asked Mickie with a laugh.

Mickie shook her head as she gulped. "I-I think, It's enough."

Melina laughed. "You seem like having a good time, Micks," She said, pointing out Candice.

"I do," Mickie smirked.

Candice hopped from the table and sat down. "Good show there," A seductive Randy told her.

She blew him a kiss before she spinned the bottle. It landed on Jeff and John.

"You know how to answer," Jeff chuckled.

"Dare," John said with a grin.

"I dare you to...start a new game!" Jeff laughed, then.

Everyone laughed along with him. "Yeah..." They muttered.

"Okay," John nodded. "How about _Seven Minutes In Heaven_?" He asked with a grin.

"Wohoo!" Torrie exclaimed happily.

"Sounds perfect!" Candice agreed.

"I'm so in," Randy smirked.

"Count me in," Mickie nodded.

"Yeah," Melina nodded as well.

"Okay, get the bottle."

"_Let the game begin_," John laughed, followed by everyone.


	4. The Jealousy

**Okay, I decided to change the story from Rated T to Rated M. **

**I also decided to add Femslash and Slash pairings. I just got the idea while I was writing! :] I have one pairing/love triangle in mind, already. But you just have to find yourself. Really, it's not that hard to find out. :] ****I wanted to make this chapter more about...jealousy, I guess. That's why I kept short the things that happens in the closet! :] Well, this chapter's a little confusing but I still had fun as I was writing this, as usual. Hope you have fun, too! I know it's short but I promise to write a lot more in the next chapter! :]**

**And the last thing I want to say, If you want someones to be added or to be a couple, just let me know. I'm sure I can help! :]  
**

* * *

"Okay, get the bottle."

"_Let the game begin_," John laughed, followed by everyone.

Christy, as if it's her job, spinned the bottle which landed on Candice and Mickie.

"Ouch," Melina smirked. "It's gonna be fun."

"It sure will," Torrie agreed with a grin.

"Damn," Randy grinned. "That's something that every men in the world _must_ watch."

Candice shook her head with a grin before she looked at the nervous Mickie. Candice had an experience with Torrie, Victoria and Kelly before. So It wasnt something new to her. But for Mickie? There was only Trish to her, even though it was a storyline. But she really liked it anyway. Sure she liked her role and she saw all the Divas naked in the locker room. But this was... new to her.

"Micks?" Candice asked her with concern. "You dont have to."

"I will," Mickie said with a smile. "It's a game, remember?" She told her.

Candice smirked as she invited her to the huge wardrobe. Soon, Both Divas disappeared in the closet.

"It's like not fair for us not to watch it," John complained.

"Yeah," Randy nodded. "We cant be sure if they are talking or really making out in there."

Jeff shook his head. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously."

After a minute or two, the Raw Divas came back with mess hair. They all looked at them with dropped jaws.

"You really...?"

"Yeah," Candice winked with a smirk. "She's good!"

"So are you," Mickie smiled as she stared at Candice.

Christy spinned the bottle which landed on Torrie and Jeff.

Torrie smiled before she got up and walked through the closet, followed by Jeff.

Kelly looked after them with narrowed eyes. Could they really...?

"Do you think they are doing it?" She couldnt help but ask.

"Yeah, sure," John answered.

"Gee, thanks for the moral."

"Hey, it's a game."

Torrie and Jeff came back with mess clothes.

"Wow," Torrie let out a breath, making Kelly even jealous.

Christy spinned the bottle that landed on herself and John.

She got up from her chair and made her way to the closet. John followed her and they both disappeared. Once they came back, AJ and Mickie were looking at them with a weird look.

The next victims were Randy and Kelly. That affair caused Candice to narrow her eyes at Kelly the whole night.

The next couple was Carlito and Melina. Torrie counted the seconds until they showed up.

The next ones were Candice and Jeff. This time, Randy and Torrie counted the seconds together.

After them, Torrie and Kelly were up. Carlito and Jeff tried to watch them secretly but no one allowed them.

The next were Jeff and Johnny. Everyone gasped at first but then a smirk appeared on their face.

Then, Randy and John made their ways to the closet. Soon followed by Carlito and Kelly.

Then Melina and Johnny. Everyone thought it was the most normal couple that was chosen by the bottle in the game.

The next couple were Mickie and Randy. The weird thing was Candice didnt feel jealousy but interest.

The next were Candice and Johnny, then John and Melina.

Then AJ and Torrie made their ways through the closet. Soon, followed by Christy and Melina.

After an hour or two, all of them were tired and jealous of each other. They were leaning againts the chair, table and anything they could lean on.

"Mind if we leave to sleep, guys?" Christy asked with hope.

"That's what I was going to ask," Candice said.

"Yeah, sure."

"We need to sleep as well, man."

"See you ladies tomarrow."

"Bye."

"Hey," Randy called out for Candice. "No _good night_ kiss?"

Candice smirked before she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

With that, the Divas left the room and headed to their building and rooms. Once they were in front of their rooms, they all started to whisper at the same time. "_What the hell was that_?"

Kelly grabbed Torrie's arm. "We need to talk."

"Then talk."

Before Kelly opened her mouth to speak, Melina cut off. "Girls," She told them all. "I kinda know what we wanna talk about. Let's leave it and discuss it tomarrow, okay?"

"But-"

"Kelly," Melina warned her. "Please."

"Fine," Kelly pouted as she opened her own door and walked in. "Night," She called out.

"Night," Everyone responded and headed to their own rooms.

* * *

"What the hell was that, man?"

"What?" Jeff asked Randy back.

"You stayed in that closet with Candy more than seven minutes!" Randy snapped.

"Candy? Since when you nicknamed her?" Jeff asked him with humour. "Plus, you've stayed with Kelly more than seven minutes, too."

"What? I didnt."

"I didnt either," Jeff narrowed his eyes.

"Guys," John interrupted. "Cut it."

"You dont even talk, John," Johnny said. "What happened between you and Melina in there?"

"Oh, nothing," John mocked him. "We just talked about fashion and painted our nails."

"Funny," Johnny told him with narrowed eyes. "Wanna say that again, againts my face?"

"Yeah, why no-"

"You guys!" AJ stepped in. "Stop it!"

"Why? I guess you were busy with doing things with Torrie, too, huh?" Carlito asked him.

"It was a game!" AJ argued.

"It was," Carlito nodded. "You didnt have to play."

"What kind of a logic is that?"

"That kind of a logic," Carlito just was about to punch him but John grabbed his fist.

"Yo, man, chill."

"You werent _chillin_', before!" Carlito exclaimed.

John took a deep breath, without looking at Johnny and made his way to his room. "Rand, coming?"

"Yeah," Randy answered, glancing up at Jeff with narrowed eyes. "Coming."

The Superstars separated as well, heading to their own rooms.


	5. The Argument

****

Okay, well... Something really bad happened to my laptop. I dropped a glass of cola on it! Shame, I know.

**So I apologize if I wont be updating as much as I used to. I will try, though! By using my sister's or something... **

**Anyway, here's another chapter! :]**

* * *

Kelly Kelly woke up with the voices of her friends. It seemed like they were arguing. She listened them for a while and decided, they _were_ arguing.

"Stop yelling at her!" Melina whispered as loudly as she could. "You will wake her up!"

"Oh, who are you trying to fool?" Torrie narrowed her eyes. "She is awake and you know it!"

"Wha-Kelly?" Melina questioned her.

"Mhm?" Kelly yawned before she opened her eyes and got up from the bed.

"When did you wake up?" Melina asked softly, still trying not to make too much sound.

"Long enough to hear your argument," Kelly rolled her eyes and walked into the bedroom. She washed her face with cold water and dried it with a soft towel of hotel's. She brushed her teeth with her Tweety toothpaste and stretched her arms. "What were you talking...arguing about, anyway?" She asked as she walked out of the bedroom and reached out for her closet to choose a clothe.

"Nothing," Melina sighed, trying to change the subject.

"Nothing?" Torrie asked in disbelief. "She was just being a bitch," She told Kelly before she opened her own wardrobe.

"Excuse me?" Melina raised her eyebrows at her. "Was I the one being a bitch?" She said, pointing out Torrie with her chocolate brown eyes.

"Me? You were bitching about how I kissed Morrison, yesterday. Now, I'm the bitch here? Just because of a stupid game?" Torrie rolled her eyes and continued to find a dress.

"I wasnt bitching about how you kissed him. I was complaining about what took you so long in that closet," Melina corrected, anger rising in her voice.

"Oh, really? Enlighten me, Melina," Torrie turned towards her. "How did you like the kiss you shared with Carlito?"

"Now, I got it!" Melina pointed out her finger right at Torrie's face. "It's because I had to get in that closet with Carlito, isnt it?"

"Oh boo hoo," Torrie pushed the blonde hair of hers back. "I'm not a jealous type of a person, unlike you."

"Bullshit," Melina exclaimed. "You are the biggest-"

"Girls!" Kelly shook her head. "Cut it."

"Why? She started it!" Torrie blamed Melina.

"And I'm finishing it!" Kelly sighed. "You're acting like a three years old child."

"A three years old child wouldnt know the word; _bitch_," Torrie rolled her eyes.

"Mhm," Melina nodded. "It wouldnt know how to argue, anyway."

"Argh," Kelly muttered. "You two are impossible!"

"Whatever," Torrie slipped her feet in her pink high heels. "I'm out."

"Where?" Kelly asked. "No breakfast?"

"I dont think I would like to have a breakfast in the same table with you girls, no offense."

"No offense taken," Melina rolled her eyes.

"Offense have taken!" Kelly raised her eyebrow. "What is that supposed to be mean?"

"Kelly, sweetheart, I still didnt forget about yesterday," Torrie told her.

"So what? It was a simple game, Torrie."

"I'm not talking about-" Torrie sighed."You know what? Forget it," She opened the door. "I dont wanna waste my time," With that she walked away, closing the door behind her. In the other hand, leaving a gasped Kelly behind.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Kelly asked Melina with wonder.

Melina shrugged. "She is acting very normal of her, like a bitch."

"Mel!" Kelly shook her head.

"What?" Melina asked. "You know it's true."

"She is not!" Kelly sat on her soft bed. "In fact, she is my best friend! I wish I would know what's wrong with her."

"Werent you here when she talked about how I kissed with Carlito, blah blah blah...?" Melina asked her, before she headed to the door.

"I...I dont know, you think that's why she is acting like this? Because of a game?" Kelly asked.

Melina sighed with bored eyes. She had been explaining her the argument, but it was like, Kelly was trying so hard not to understand. "Kelly?" She called out for her as she was standing by the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Dont act so naîve," Melina shook her head. "Some people might wanna use that againts you," Then she left, again, closing the door behind her.

Kelly stared at the door for a minute, trying to understand why Melina got too unpatient to tell her the whole story. She sighed, _what did she mean by being naîve?_

* * *

Christy Hemme let out a breath, getting ready to explain the story from the beginning. "Okay, here we go."

"No, no, no," Victoria shook her head. "Dont start again."

"Why do you even-" Christy sighed. "Forget it," She turned towards Mickie, who was excited to listen. "Yest-"

"God," Victoria interrupted. "I'm so sick of this story by now. You should find a new story to entertain people."

Christy ignored her completely and started to explain. "Yesterday, Trish texted me. She said that we need to talk."

"About what?" Mickie asked.

"That's the part I dont know. But keep listening," Christy said. "Then I said okay. I had-"

"Wait," Victoria cut off. "If you dont know what she wanted to talk about, then why didnt you ask at first?"

"Will you shut up already?" Christy rolled her eyes. "Anyway, once I was heading to the place we were going to meet, someone ran into me!" She started to giggle.

"What's...the funny part of it?" Mickie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Told you," Victoria, again, cut off. "She's boring as hell."

"One, Hell may be boring right now. But it will be fun to watch you, burnin' in it!" Christy exclaimed with narrowed eyes. "Two, I've tried to tell you nicely which you didnt wanna listen. But anyway, Victoria, why dont you fuck off?"

"Why would I?" Victoria asked in amusement. "It's funny to watch you, already. I dont need another source to laugh, thanks to you."

"Bitch, bitch, bitch..." Christy kept murmuring silently, making Mickie laugh.

"Were you saying...?" Mickie muttered her.

"Oh," Christy cheered up once again. "Guess who bumped into me!"

"I wish him to be Undertaker? So you could be crushed under him?" Victoria suggested.

"Fuck you," Christy cursed then looked at Mickie. "It was AJ!"

"Oh My Gosh! Really?" Mickie asked, giggling. "Did he say anything?"

"Yeah!" Christy nodded with a huge smile. "He apologized at first! But then, he said he was lost in my eyes!"

"Pfft," Victoria muttered. "I'm sure he was blind."

"Screw you, woman!" Christy shook her head at her. "Then he said he wanted to have a dinner with me!"

"Cool!" Mickie exclaimed happily. "You said yes! Did... you?"

"Of course I did!" Christy giggled. "We're gonna have a dinner tonight!"

"Aww, I'm so happy for you!"

"Yeah, I would be, too," Victoria grinned. "It it were Undertaker."

"Get lost," Christy sighed. "That's it... Then I met Trish."

"Is it an important news?" Mickie asked her.

"No, not at all," Christy shook her head. "She just told me about her dream."

"Oh, okay."

"Will you two leave now? I pretty much have a headache!" Victoria exclaimed.

Christy rolled her eyes along with Mickie. "That would be my pleasure," She said, walking out of the door.

* * *

"Hey Mel," Candice greeted her best friend. "What's up?"

Melina faked a smile, hoping Candice wouldnt ask about it. "Nothing much. You?"

"Same, but it doesnt seem like nothing happened," Candice looked at her. "What happened?"

"Are you questioning?" Melina raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just curious," Candice shrugged. "Tell me."

"Well, It's Torrie," Melina sighed. "She was bitching as usual."

"Torrie? Bitching? Not usual."

"Well, who cares," It was Melina's turn to shrugg. "She was bitching about yesterday."

"The game you mean?" Candice asked. "Why? Was she jealous of you?"

"How did you guess?" Melina gave her a small grin. "She said somethings about Carlito, I think."

"Werent you listening?" A lively laugh escaped from Candice's lips.

"Not at all," Melina chuckled. "I was too busy with watching her expressions."

Candice laughed again. "Forget it," She patted Melina's back. "You two will make it up."

"Yeah, I know," Melina sighed. "It's just..."

"You wouldnt want her to act like that?" Candice suggested the next sentence for her.

"Exactly," Melina nodded. "Let's just leave it, okay?"

"Sure," Candice smiled. "Hey, I know a place where we can talk and drink coffee."

"Starbucks?"

Candice winked. "Yup, coming?"

"Definitely!"

* * *

Randy Orton signed another autograph. He was tired, he had been doing this for a while.

"To who?"

"Emily," A woman with red hair grinned, she was excited to see him.

Once she got her autograph and took a picture with him, she left with a smile.

John Cena walked through him with a smirk on his face. "Busy day?" He asked his friend.

"Mhm," Randy nodded, giving him a smirk as well.

A little girl walked up to them in wonder, holding a blue Teddy Bear in her little arms. "Hi, Mister."

John and Randy turned towards the girl with questioning looks. "Hey, little girl," John said.

"Why do people want a photograph from you?" The girl asked.

"Um," Randy raised his eyebrow. "Because they love us."

The girl narrowed her hazel eyes at them, like she was trying to remember who they were. "Who are you?" She asked.

"We're wrestlers of a huge company," Randy said basically. "I'm Randy and this is John."

"Oh..."

"So Little, would you like to have an autograph?" John asked her with a warm smile.

"Um," The girl pushed her golden blonde hair back, that was tied up into two pony tails above her ears. "My grandma taught me not to talk to the strangers."

John and Randy looked at each other in disbelief. "You really havent seen us on TV?" John asked her.

The girl shook her head. "She doesnt let me to watch anything but cartoons," She said. "I love cartoons!" She added with a smile.

"What's your name, Little?" John asked her.

"Charlotte," The girl answered.

"I like that name," Randy smiled.

"I dont," John shrugged. "My ex-girlfriend's name was Charlotte. She was a royal _bitch_," He said as a response to Randy's questioning look.

"Hey," Randy warned him. "A little girl's still here."

"What does that mean?" Charlotte asked them.

"It means...sweet."

Randy let out a chuckle before he shook his head at him. "How old are you, Charlotte?" He asked her.

"Six," She said as if she was proud of her age.

"Charlotte!"

The three turned towards the voice. A woman in her fifties walked towards them.

"Didnt I warn you about strangers?" The woman told her in a soft voice.

"But they are famous, grandma!" Charlotte smiled. "They are my new friends."

Both, Randy and John looked at each other. _Friends?_

"Oh..." Charlotte's grandma looked at them. "Nice to meet you, young men."

"Nice to meet you, Miss," John and Randy told her.

"Thank you for taking care of her while I was watching," She said. "She is such a naughty girl."

Charlotte pouted. "I'm not..."

"Not a problem, Miss," Randy said. "She is such a cutie, actually."

"See?" Charlotte said with a smile.

The grandma laughed. "Okay, okay," She said. "We have to go now, honey."

"Okay," Charlotte waved them. "Bye!"

They both waved back before they exchanged looks.

"What a day..." John muttered with a smirk.

Randy nodded in agreement. "What do you wanna do?"

"Have no idea," He replied honestly.

"I'll call Johnny and Jeff to know what are they doing," Randy said before he called Johnny. "Hey, man... Yeah, he's with me... What? Why?... Who started it?... Damn it!... Okay, on our way!" He then hung up and looked at John. "AJ and Carlito are fighting in his room."

"Goddamn it," John started to run through Carlito's room, followed by Randy.

* * *

AJ swung a punch in the air, but he missed Carlito.

"That all you got?" Carlito asked him sarcastically.

AJ ran up and crushed him between himself and the wall.

Carlito fell to the floor, trying to get up. Jeff grabbed AJ by the waist and pulled him back.

"You blamed me! I said I did nothing!" AJ snapped.

"I did?" Carlito muttered. "Because you did it!"

The door busted open, John and Randy ran into the room. "What's happening?" They asked at the same time.

"They are fighting, obviously," Jeff snapped, still trying to hold AJ. "Man, calm down for a second!"

"Why? Just so he can blame everything on me?" AJ exclaimed.

"For a damn second!" Johnny repeated Jeff's words.

AJ took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "What?" He asked, anger rising in his voice.

"Nothing, we were just looking at the view," John said sarcastically. "They did a great job by messing up the room, didnt they, Rand?" He added.

"Yeah, man," Randy joined the sarcasm-conversation. "But I think that's not enough, is it? I thought there would be blood on the floor."

"Yeah," John nodded. "I was expecting more... broken walls, couch or something, you know."

"Okay, cut it," Carlito rolled his eyes. "We got it."

"Good," John became serious again. "Now, what caused this?"

"He kissed Torrie!" Carlito said as if it was illegal.

"He kissed Christy!" AJ snapped back.

"And?"

"...No and's," Johnny rolled his eyes.

"It's because of girls?" Randy asked.

Both men nodded.

"I'm waiting for you to realize how stupid it is," John told them.

AJ and Carlito looked at each other, then rolled their eyes. "Sorry..." They muttered.

"Finally," Jeff said before he looked at Randy. "Man, I'm sorry for yesterday. I...overreacted."

"Right back at you, man," Randy smirked. "I did the same."

Men looked at each other until they heard a voice that came from TV.

"Hey, who wants to watch baseball?" Johnny asked.

"I do," Randy nodded as he placed himself on the soft couch.

"Count me in," John sat down.

"I'll get the chips," Jeff said.

"And I'll get the beer," AJ told them.

"I'll help," Carlito muttered with a smile.

Just a minute later or two, they all were watching baseball as if nothing happened.


	6. The Pool

Candice Michelle was sitting on her bed, in her room. She was bored, so bored that she could go out and run naked just for fun.

Speaking of which, she grabbed her iPhone and started to watch the video of Randy Orton, running _naked_ in the garden. She laughed out loud at the view. To be honest, he was fit. But the main point was _The Legend Killer _was running naked.

She eventually decided to text him.

_Hey, Viper! It's Candice... Whats up? :)_

She laid her head to her pink covered-pillow and stared at the ceiling. She quickly grabbed her phone when it vibrated.

_Hey, beauty. Nothin' much, just got out from the pool which you should definately join! ;)_

Candice chuckled at his reply. She didnt want to swim at all but she wanted to hang out with him.

_Nah, I'm good here, in my lingerie, laying on the bed with lights off... ;)_

She pressed the send button and smirked devilishly. She wasnt a pervert- Well, she was. But not that much, so her life-relationship quote was "You Can Look But You Cant Touch", as The Bella's said.

_Thanks to you, beautiful, I need a cool off. ;)_

She giggled before she wrote a reply.

_There's a shower in my room? ;)_

She sent the message and waited for the reply. It came quickly, though.

_Is it available right now? ;)_

She smiled as she typed.

_The shower is always available for you. ;) Coming?_

She pressed the sent button without the urge to check out. She leaned back and waited for a reply.

_Um, what? ...Candy, are you drunk?_

She read the message over and over again until she realized it was from Melina Perez, instead of Randy.

_OMG! Melina, sorry! Sent the message to wrong person... O.o_

She quickly sent the message and waited for her reply. She sure was going to ask about the message.

_Who were you going to have a phone-sex with, Candy! Omg! Coming over there! :O_

Candice got up from the bed quickly after she read the message. She quickly changed her clothes into her daily clothes, jeans and t-shirt. This was when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, Mel," She greeted her friend with a fake smile.

"Dont _Hey Mel_, me," Melina narrowed her eyes with humour. "Who is he?"

"You think?" Candice sighed and let herself fall to the bed.

"Oh my... He?"

"Who he?"

"He who?"

"Mel!"

"Okay, okay," Melina chuckled. "Randy, is it?"

"Yes," Candice shrugged as if it was nothing to her.

"What? Give me more information!" Melina sighed.

"There's nothing to give, Mel. I'm not marrying him, we were just flirting, that's all."

"It didnt seem like _nothing_."

"It was nothing," Candice leaned back.

"Okay, fine. Dont tell me anything."

"There's nothing to say, Mel."

Melina sighed as she looked out of the window. "Do you like him?"

"Do I what? No, I dont... No, I do... I dont know, a crush is a nontreathing thing, I think."

"Crush..." Melina repeated her. "Dont get too connected, honey."

"You know me, I wont," Candice smiled at her. "I just love to play."

"Okay," Melina smiled back. "I'll meet you in the lobby? Then we can join guys in the pool?"

"Sure, see you."

Melina waved her goodbye and walked out of the room, leaving Candice in thoughts. Candice let herself fall to the bed and started to look at the ceiling once again. Her conversation with Melina was pounding in her mind. Could it be true?

Candice was known by short relationships she had. She had never been a type of woman who would dream of getting married or living in a fairy tale. She was realistic and she loved the way she was. She believed in fun, she loved having a good time with men, she loved playing with them.

But here she was, laying down on the bed, dreaming of a guy.

She couldnt fall for a guy that easily! She just couldnt... There was no sense! Sighing, she got up and chose her bikini. She changed quickly and headed to the lobby to meet with Melina.

* * *

Kelly Kelly was drinking her large sized Café Latte. She smiled at the smell of it. It was warm and well, it smelled good. She checked her inbox via her iPhone and sighed. There wasnt any!

"Hey."

Kelly looked up quickly at the person who called out for her. Torrie Wilson was looking at her.

"What are you doing here?" Kelly asked her unwillingly, she wasnt happy to see her.

"What am I doing _here?_ I just came here to get a coffee," Torrie replied with a shrugg, causing Kelly to roll her eyes.

"I meant my _table_, Torrie."

"What? I cant see my best friend now?" Torrie raised her eyebrow at her.

"Of course you can," Kelly sighed and leaned back to her soft chair. Somehow, it wasnt that soft for her back anymore. "It's just... You ca-cant! You just... Dont!"

"Dont do what?"

"This," Kelly exclaimed as quietly as she could in order not to harass people. "You cant just yell at me, leave me without an answer then appear in front of me with acting like nothing happened!"

Torrie was actually surprised by her words. Kelly wasnt a type of person who could yell someone, especially if it was her best friend, with that tone. She was just a positive person who would think the good things of something and become happy about it. Kelly wasnt a type of person who could take things serious and behave like it.

"Are you serious?" Torrie managed to speak. "I mean...?"

Kelly rolled her eyes with a sigh. "I am expecting you to explain, Torrie. Were you having PMS or something? If so, just admit it, okay? Because, I'm so sick of thinking about that day."

Torrie's jaw was dropped. What was happening to Kelly? Her naive Kelly? She was just...not herself, Torrie thought.

"Gee," She replied. "No, It's not about PMS."

"Then what?"

"Personally, I dont know. I was probably just overreacting, okay? You're damn right about it, cant say I'm blaming you. But I thought you would get over it...without an apologize."

"No, you're wrong," Kelly said. "I _do _want an apologize."

Torrie sighed. "I apologize for being a rude-"

"More likely a bitch," Kelly corrected, making Torrie roll her eyes.

"Hey, I'm trying to apologize here," She told her. "I apologize for being a _bitch_, for yelling at you and Melina, for closing the door to your face, for leaving without a word or an apologize, for not making a contact with you for a day, for not texting you or talk to you, for kissing your guy crush because of a stupid game, for using your eyeliner-"

"You used my eyeliner?" Kelly exclaimed.

"I counted you a bunch of things and all you care is an eyeliner?" Torrie shook her head.

Kelly gave her a small smile. "You know it."

Torrie smiled back and pulled her into a _Missed You_ hug, soon, Kelly returned to hug. Hers was more likely...a _Welcome Back_ hug.

* * *

"Hey, man," John greeted his friend as he got out from the pool with Johnny. "Who were you texting before?"

Randy glared at him, arms linked under his head, laying down. "Candice."

"I thought it was Stacy for some reason," Johnny said matter of factly.

"It wasnt," Randy shot back.

"Man, are you sure about this? I mean... Sure Candice is hot and everything but, I dont think you should keep dating women and leave them, you know," John told him.

"Who says I'll do the same for Candice?" Randy raised his eyebrow at him.

"'Cause that's how you are, man," Johnny sighed as he sat down. "You date women and after a day or two, if they're lucky that becomes after a week, then leave them."

Randy stayed in silence for a while. He sure knew that he was a womanizer but he never counted how many women he dated. How could he be sure about that anyway?

"I wouldnt do that to her..."

John could hear that sentence as a mumble from Randy. "You said what?" He asked him in shock.

"What?" Randy shrugged.

"You said you wouldnt do that to her?" Johnny repeated his words.

"Did I?"

"Yes," Both men exclaimed.

"Well, I think she is different. Different from other girls I've dated with."

"How so? She has boobs and a butt, also she's breathing?" Johnny chuckled.

Randy rolled his eyes. "Got your point, man. I admit it, I've dated with women for sex, so what? I'm not the only guy who does that. All I'm just trying to say is... I may want a girl like-"

"Me?"

All the men turned around towards the voice, Stacy Keibler was standing by.

"I...Um..." Randy muttered.

"Hi guys," Melina walked through their corner with Candice, in their bikinis and holding their colorful towels.

"Hi," The three smiled at them, Stacy just rolled her eyes as she mumbled a "hi".

"What's up?" Candice asked with a smile, but her smile faded when she saw Stacy.

"Nothing much, babe. Just was waiting for your reply," Randy answered her with a seductive smile, causing Stacy to raise an eyebrow.

"You two were texting?" Stacy asked, Candice nodded in response.

Johnny, Melina and John took a few steps back, trying to stay away from the argument that may happen in any minute.

"Yeah, I was pretty bored so I texted Candy," Randy smirked.

"Candy? Is it her nickname?" Stacy spit out her name with venom.

Randy simply nodded. "Stace," He used her nickname. "Would you give us a minute?"

Stacy gasped. "What? Do you want me to go?"

"Mhm..."

"Ugh," Stacy shook her head. How could he? How could he want this from her? To...be alone with a Playboy Bitch? "Fine," She told him. "See you...later." With that she left.

Candice watched her walking away. "She's mad," She noted.

Randy shrugged. "Maybe."

Candice sighed before she gave him a small smile. "Thanks for the messages, though. They were what kept me in company."

He smirked. "Glad I could help," He told her as he pulled her into his muscular arms. "So, were you serious about what you said?"

Candice, whose heart was pounding fast now, let out a gasp in his arms. "Wha-what did I say?"

Her being unsure made the smirk on his lips grow. "The shower."

"Uhmm...The shower? Errmm, I dont think it's available right-right now. Kelly could be in, you know...Um?"

Randy tightened his arms around her waist. Feeling the weight of her on his own body was something he wasnt used to. Sure, in bed, he was always facing with this kind of a position but her body was different. It was warm and he could feel every inch of it.

"Mine is available," He told her, breaking the silence.

Candice, not sure what to do, sighed. "Good for you," She muttered. Flirting was so much easier on phone. But a conversation on face to face? That was hard as hell! She could tell where this was going...To his room, for sure.

"Guys," Melina cut off, as if she was waiting for an explaination.

Candice shot her a look to make her shut up, _Please, not now, Mel._

"Hey, Melina," Randy greeted her.

Johnny raised his eyebrow at the view he was looking at, Randy and Candice. "Man...?"

Randy slowly let go of her with a eye roll. "Just talking."

"Yeah, sure," He rolled his eyes as well.

Candice, unsure whether she liked being in his arms or not, got up and placed herself next to Melina. Melina sent her a message with her eyes, though, _We'll talk about this_. Candice looked away quickly, she sure didnt want to talk about it. "I'll call Mickie," She told them matter of factly. She quickly called Mickie over and hung up. "She's on her way..."

Nodding, Melina got up and looked at Candice. "Wanna swim? It's kinda hot here..."

"It so is," Johnny smirked at her.

Melina shook her head with a smile and headed to the pool, followed by Candice. Both women jumped into the pool and started to swim as they began to talk.

Knowing Melina would wanna talk in any minute, Candice started to pray silently.

_Mickie, please hurry up..._


	7. The Asking Out

**Finally updated! Lol!**

**First of all, I wanted to thank all of you for wonderful reviews! :]**

**Second of all, I've added a new couple, Trish Stratus / Ashley Massaro. Be nice to them! ;)**

**Last of all, Hope you all enjoy this chapter! :]  
**

* * *

"Hey girls!"

Mickie James exclaimed before she jumped into the pool. Candice let out the breath she was holding. "Mickie!" She exclaimed back.

"Sorry, I'm late. Christy wanted me to pick a dress for her."

"Why?" Melina asked. "She has a date or something?"

"Yeah," Mickie grinned. "She has a date with Mr. Styles."

"Ooooh," Both Divas smirked."He's hot!" Melina told them.

"He sure is," Candice nodded in agreement.

"Mhm," Mickie muttered. "So I left her alone to get her ready."

"Good good," Candice said.

"So whats up? Why Melina is looking at you like she was questioning you?" Mickie raised an eyebrow, making Candice sigh.

"I _do_ question her," Melina told her. "She owes us an explaination.

"About?" Mickie asked.

"Mr. Viper," Melina rolled her eyes.

"Just because you do not like him doesnt mean everyone doesnt, Mel," Candice said eventually.

"I dont like him? I like him, Candy. Not in that way, I mean... I just dont think he's good for you."

Candice stared at her with a sigh. "I know, Mel. And like I said before, I thank you for caring. But I do think that he's harmless What could happen the worst?"

Mickie then stepped in. "You like him?" She asked.

"Not at all."

"Liar," Melina chuckled.

"I dont like him. It's just a little crush of mine, you know."

"A crush that you cant get over with," Melina corrected her.

"I can get over. I got over many crushes I've had before," Candice smirked knowingly.

"Then do it."

"Okay, I'll prove it by staying away from him."

"Okay," Melina smirked back. "You will stay away from him? I dont think so."

"I will!"

Mickie chuckled, too. "Does he like you?"

"Guess so."

"Guess so? If you want my opinion, he was about to rape you there," Melina rolled her eyes.

"What? No way!" Candice protested.

"Yeah, way."

Mickie laughed at her friends. "Aw, now let's finish the boy-talk and swim!"

The three smiled at each other and started to swim as if they havent talked about boys or anything...

* * *

"And I want a Margarita Pizza," Christy Hemme ordered herself a food.

"Same for me," AJ Styles ordered his, too.

He waited for the waitress to leave. Once she did, AJ smiled at his date. "You look gorgeous today, Miss. Hemme."

Christy smiled shyly. "Thank you, Mr. Styles," She said. "You look very handsome yourself."

"Thanks," He told her. "Red is sure your colour."

She smiled then checked her outfit. She was wearing a cute, mini, red dress with red bandage and red high heels.

"Also," He added. "Would you like to watch the stars with me tonight?"

Christy blinked a few. Two dates in one day? Why not! "Sure," She said. "I would love to."

"Great," He smiled back. "It's gonna be amazing."

"It will," Christy nodded and stared at his awesome eyes for a moment. Today was amazing for sure!

* * *

"Jeff! Wait up!"

Jeff Hardy turned around quickly to see who was calling him out. "Hey," He smiled at the owner of the voice.

Kelly Kelly smiled back. She was breathing heavily because of running after him. "Hey..."

"Calm down," He cheered up. "You look like had running for a while."

"Um, yeah. After you!" She laughed.

"Really? I really didnt hear!" Jeff chuckled.

"Well, anyway. I was wondering...would you like the go to the A La Carte Restaurant with me tonight?" Kelly suggested bravely.

Jeff didnt see this was coming. He was the one who usually asked someone out. But gettingt asked out by someone was something new to him and he actually liked the feeling.

"Sure," He said with a warm smile. "At what time?"

"Ten o'clock is fine with you?"

"Yeah, alright," He told her. "I'll pick you up," He added.

Kelly nodded with a smile. "Sure... Umm... See you," She then waved and walked away.

Jeff shook his head with an amusing smile. He sure liked this woman.

* * *

"Then we realized it wasnt him!"

Torrie Wilson started to laugh at Carlito Colon, who was telling her a funny story. "Seriously? You didnt realize it at first?" She asked him, still laughing.

"Nope," Carlito shook his head, chuckling. "Hey, dont blame me. He was wearing a dress!"

Torrie started to laugh once again. "I love your Spanish accent..." She blurted out.

Carlito grinned. "You do?"

"Yeah..." Torrie smiled. "It's cute."

"Thanks," Carlito winked. "I love every fact about you."

Torrie smirked. "You do?"

"Yes," He nodded. "If you'd like, I can tell you what I like about you more in a date."

"A date?" Torrie, again, smiled.

"Yeah, tonight, at ten."

"Sure," Torrie then looked at her watch. "Oh Gosh, it's six o'clock!"

"So what?" Carlito raised an eyebrow.

"I dont have time for getting ready!" With that, Torrie stood up and kissed him on the cheeck. "See you, honey!" And then she walked away.

Carlito held his cheeck and watched her leave with a smile.

* * *

Melina wrapped the towel around her waist and stretched her arms above her head.

"You look pretty hot there, you know."

Melina turned around and smirked. "Were you watching me?"

John Morrison smirked. "Yes."

"That's illegal, Mister!" Melina chuckled.

"Sure, it is. But I cant help it..." John smirked at her.

"Okay, why are you here? You sure are not here for watching me."

"No," He admitted. "I was just going to ask you out for a date."

"A date? Um..." Melina thought about it a minute. John was amazingly hot, she knew it. "Okay, why not."

"Perfect," He smirked. "I'll pick you up at ten."

"Wait!" Melina called out for him before he could walk away. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," He winked and walked away, leaving her in thoughts.

She didnt know where they were going! How could she possibly know what to wear for God's sake?

* * *

Candice got out from the pool and dried her long, brown hair.

"You are giving me lots of pleasure right now."

She nearly jumped up from her seat in horror. "Gee, you scared me..."

Randy Orton smirked at her. "Sorry about that. I couldnt help it."

"Yeah, sure," She rolled her eyes. "Okay, what's up?" She asked him.

"Well," He got up and took a step closer to her. "I was in need of a date."

"Okay..." She muttered. "Why dont you ask Stacy? Or someone?"

"I am asking you, Candylicous."

"For a date?" She asked, making his question clear.

"Yeah, a date. At ten o'clock. I'm picking you up," He winked and kissed her hand softly. Before she could say anything, he disappeard.

She was speechless. He was good at this!

* * *

Mickie was enjoying the sun while she was sunbathing with closed eyes. But she raised her eyerbrows when she felt a shadow on her. She opened her eyes then saw a certain Superstar looking at her.

"What's up, Cena?" Mickie asked him, taking off her sunglass.

"Nothing, nothing," John shrugged. "Just wanted to," He stated and took a seat next to her. "Ask you out."

Mickie blinked blankly at him for a moment. "Ask out? Me?" She blabbed.

"Yeah," John said matter of factly. "At ten. I'll pick you up. Is that okay for you?"

Mickie nodded with a small smile. "Yeah..."

"Cool, I'll see you," John winked then left.

Mickie shook her head with a smile and laid her head back to her seat again to enjoy the sunshine.

* * *

"Told you, Trish. We should have hurried up and catch the plane!"

Ashley Massaro exclaimed at her current girlfriend, best friend and tag team partner, Trish Stratus.

"It wasnt my fault, Ash!" Trish protested. "It was your wardrobe who caused us to be late."

"Okay, whatever..." Ashley rolled her eyes, but soon, a small smile appeared on her lips. "Either way, we're here!"

Trish chuckled. "I know right? It is worth it!"

"Yeah," Ashley nodded. "Now, let's get our room keys and drop these suitcases. They are kinda heavy."

"Mhm," Trish sighed as they both started to walk through the lobby.

"Hi," A girl greeted them. "May I help- Oh My God! You're Trish Stratus! The seven times Women's Champion! And Oh! You're Ashley!" The girl exclaimed happily. "I put your Playboy cover on my wall! You rock!"

"Thanks..." Both Divas muttered. "Anyway, we want a room," Trish added.

"Sure, in which building you would like to stay?"

"Where all the Divas are staying?" Ashley suggested.

"Sure! Here's your room key and the number of it. Have a nice holiday!" The girl smiled awkwardly, causing the both to hurry up and run to the elevator as soon as they got their room key.

"What was that?" Ashley asked.

"I dont know," Trish rolled her eyes.

Soon the both reached their room. As soon as they walked in, they dropped their suitcases and stretched their arms above their heads.

"Let the holiday begin, babe!" Trish smirked and laid herself down on the bed. Maybe it was a good thing that they were late?


	8. The Date

It was half past nine in the night.

All of the Divas were in Torrie Wilson's room, looking at each other's dresses in the mirror. They had done each other's hairs and make ups. They all were excited for their dates. It wasnt their first times going on a date but every girl could be excited, right?

Kelly Kelly wore a light green dress with green heels, yellow handbag and yellow earrings; her hair was pulled into a ponytail. Candice Michelle was wearing a black dress with golden high heels, handbag and earrings; her hair was free, long. Torrie Wilson had her mini pink dress on with black handbag, heels and necklace; her hair was just like Candice's, free. Melina Perez wore a red dress and black heels with black handbag and necklace; her hair was free aswell. Mickie James was wearing a blue dress and grey handbag with grey heels and earrings; her hair was pulled into a ponytail aswell but there was a blue ribbon on it.

"We all look gorgeous!" They all exclaimed with laughter before they heard a knock on the door.

"I've got it," Melina said, then opened the door. "Hey, Christy."

Christy Hemme walked into the room, in her red dress and red hair-band with red heels and handbag. "Hey girls!"

"How was your date with AJ?" Mickie asked her, playing with her blue ribbon.

"It was amazing!" Christy exclaimed happily. "He is such a romantic."

"Aw," Candice smiled. "I'm happy for you."

"So am I," Melina giggled.

"So are we," Kelly grinned.

"Thanks," Christy said. "So, where are you all going?"

"To our dates," Torrie told her with a smile.

"Dates? Are you all on a date? Aw!"

"Yeah," Kelly nodded. "Unfortunately, no one knows where our dates are gonna be in."

"Hmm, mystery, "Christy winked. "Anyway, girls. I have to leave. I shouldnt keep waiting now, should I?"

"You have a date with him again?" Melina asked.

"Two dates in a day?" Mickie added another question.

"With the same dude?" Candice questioned, adding another question aswell.

Christy nodded with a smile as a response for each question. The girls giggled at her, but their laughter ended when they heard another knock on the door.

"I bet, it's John," Melina told them all with a smile.

"Mhm," Mickie rolled her eyes. "Only if you're talking about the Cena one," She added with a smile and headed to the door to open it.

It wasnt the both Johns, though.

It was Ashley Massaro and Trish Stratus.

"Oh My Gosh!" Everyone gasped when they saw them, in a good way.

"Hey girls!" The two greeted them with a warm smile. They all hugged each other briefly then pulled away.

"Where have you been? Gosh!" Candice asked them, a huge smile on her lips.

"We, unfortunately, missed our flight. Then we took another one. That's why we were a little late," Ashley explained.

"Oh," Torrie shrugged. "Either way, you're here!"

"Enough talking about us," Trish shook her head with a smile. "Where are you all going?"

"Date," Kelly answered with a giggle.

"Oh!" Both Divas paused. "Who are they?"

The rest of the Divas opened their mouths to speak but they heard another knock on the door.

"What's it? Knock the Torrie's Door day?" Mickie shook her head.

Candice shrugged and reached out to the door to open it. It was her prince charming, Randy Orton. He stared at her long enough to make her blush. Instead of turning her head to the opposite way, she stared back. He was wearing a black suit with a black shirt.

"You look gorgeous," Randy told her with a wink.

"Thank you," Candice smiled. "You look great aswell," She added.

Melina glanced up at her, causing her wince. "We will talk about this later," She mouthed her.

"Fine," Candice mouthed back. "Shall we leave?" Candice asked him, making him nod.

"Sure," Randy answered and winked the other Divas. "Ladies, you all look great," He said. "But I'm taking my favorite out," He winked at Candice. And with that, he took Candice's hand and the two left.

"They look cute!" Trish told them with a smile.

"Uh huh," Melina shook her head, as if she agreed.

"No lie," Kelly smiled. "They do."

Ashley winked at Trish. "Not as much as we do."

"Not quiet, baby," Trish gave her a quick peck on the lips, causing all the Divas look at them both in shock.

"You two...?" Torrie raised an eyebrow.

"Yup," Trish smiled. "We're dating."

"Aw!" Mickie giggled. "Ashley was blabbing me about how much she loved you, like about a year ago!"

"Aww!" Trish looked at Ashley. "Have you loved me since then?"

A blushed Ashley answered. "Yep."

Trish got up and kissed her gently. The kiss meant, _I love you so much. You know that, right? _

Torrie and Kelly smiled at them, then wiped the tears away in their eyes. It was a touching scene.

Ashley had been in love with Trish since the day she met her. Trish used to be her manager to help her against Vince's Devils. It was a basic storyline that was given my the McMahon family. But still, Ashley needed someone to help her out. Then, Trish had become her one and only best friend, along with Maria Kanellis. But still, Trish was the one. Ashley always had an interest in Trish, for all that mathers, she didnt know. Then Trish got married and left WWE. It was probably the worst day every for Ashley. But so much luck for her, Trish's marriage had gone bad about two months later. Of course, Ashley was there to comfort her. Soon enough, in a Truth or Dare game, Ashley had to kiss Trish because of a Dare she got. After the night, and of course after the kiss, Trish had started to feel some feelings for Ashley. A month later, Ashley had the strength to ask her out.

Here they were a couple with full of happiness.

Well, until they heard a knock on the door.

Melina Perez went to the doorway then opened the door. "Hi!" She exclaimed happily.

John Morrison greeted her with a wink. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah! Still dont know where are we going but..."

"Doesnt matter," He smiled. "You'll love it."

"Great," She smiled back. "Bye girls!" She waved at them and both left.

"They are awesome," Ashley smiled.

Kelly nodded in agreement, then heard another knock on the door. "I've got it," She said, then opened the door.

Jeff Hardy greeted her, holding a bunch of red roses. "Hey, beautiful."

Kelly blushed and accepted the flowers. "They smell nice, thank you."

"Dont mention it," He smiled. "Ready to leave?"

"Oh," Kelly grabbed her handbag. "Now I'm ready," She waved at the girls and left with Jeff.

"He has a nice ass," Trish giggled.

"Hey!" Ashley faked a pout. "Dont I?"

"You do," Trish added quickly. "You have the best one!"

Ashley giggled and gave her a quick wink, Trish smirked and winked back.

"I've got it," said Mickie as they all heard another knock on the door. "Hi, John."

John Cena smirked before he spoke. "Hey, hot stuff."

Mickie blushed softly and grabbed her handbag. "Let's go," She said. "Bye girls!"

"Dont close the door!" Carlito Colon stepped in, holding a bunch of white roses in his hand.

"Carlito!" Torrie exclaimed happily as she walked up to him. "Hi..."

"Hey, beautiful," Carlito kissed her hand gently. "You look perfect as always."

"Thank you," Torrie blushed and grabbed the flowers. "Is this for me?"

"Yes, of course."

"Aw, thank you!" Torrie gave him a soft peck on the cheek. "Ready?"

He nodded and linked her arm into his.

"Bye girls!" She said. Soon, the both disappeard.

"She's dating Carlito?" Ashley asked happily.

"He's cool," Trish told her.

"Yeah," Ashley nodded in agreement. "So, Christy?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to meet your boy toy?" Ashley questioned her.

"Well, he's not my boy toy but yeah, I will," Christy smiled weakly and headed to the doorway. "See you two later!" With that, she left.

"They are all cute," Trish said. "They complete each other."

"Mhm," Ashley smiled. "Since they all left, why dont we go and eat somethings?"

"Sure," Trish smiled. "Let's go," She grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room.

* * *

**I know, I usually write a lot more than this. And sorry, this chapter is short. I already completed the half of the next chapter so I decided to divide this into two different chapters. :) It will come up sooner than you think! :) **

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews by the way! It's great to know what you think about each chapter. So, feel free to let me know if you want to see more of the couples, characters or if you want a new character to be added. I dont mind, really. :]**

**Anyway, hope you all like it! **

**And a hint; _Yes, there is something awkward of them going out at the same time_. ;)**


	9. The Restaurant

**Updated!**

**Yeah... I know, I know. This chapter is more likely about Candice and Randy. Um, their perspective at least. (:**

**But I really couldnt find a better way to explain the actions.**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Candice and Randy walked into the A La Carté Restaurant.

Everything was so beautiful and well...expensive. The curtains were golden color, just as the tables. The floor was black just like the walls. It seemed great to Candice.

"It's beautiful," She told him with a smile, her arms still linked to his.

"I'm glad you liked it, beauty," He gave her a wink before the two walked up to the waitress. "A reservation for Randy Orton," He told the waitress kindly. The waitress showed them their table and winked at Randy before she left.

"I didnt like her," Candice blurted out as they sat down.

Randy chuckled. "Why? She seemed nice."

"Of course she did," She rolled her eyes. "She obviously liked you."

Randy leaned back to his arm-chair-huged chair. "I smell some jealousy in the air," He smirked.

Candice, again, rolled her eyes at him. "All I smell is food, babe."

He shook his head in amusement just before the waitress came up. "Have you decided what to eat?" She asked.

Candice stepped in, not letting him talk. "We havent, yet. What about we will call you when we decide? So you wouldnt have to show up and cut off our conversation," She told her, faking an innocent smile.

"Sure," The waitress told her, she sure was annoyed by the attitude Candice had shown. She turned her back to them and started walking to other tables, swinging her butt on purpose.

"That was mean," Randy grinned.

"It wasnt," Candice took a deep breath. "That would be mean, if I knocked her out...which I didnt," She, then, quietly added. "Yet."

"Yeah," Randy agreed. "You didnt," He told her before he skimmed the menu. Just Candice was about to check out the menu, as well, a couple on the doorway got her attention. She blinked a few times to make sure. Oh...

It was Melina Perez and John Morrison!

"Randy!" She exclaimed quietly as she pointed out to the door.

"What?" Randy looked at the direction she was pointing. "Oh, what are they doing here?" He questioned.

"I dont know!" Candice raised an eyebrow. "Did they know we were here?"

Randy shrugged in response. "I didnt tell anybody about here," He said. "Now, let's back to the topic."

Nodding slowly, Candice looked back at the menu, but her mind was on Melina. To her, It wasnt a nice behavior of hers to show up like that. Little did she know, Melina would hate the situation as much as Candice did, as well. It was a date and they needed to be alone. For both couples' sake!

"Candice-"

"Oh My God!" Candice cut him off as she leaned back, looking directly at the doorway. "Look!"

Randy, again, looked at the door. This time, Mickie James and John Cena walked into the restaurant.

"This is getting even weirder," He shook his head with a slight laugh just before he turned his head back to the menu.

Candice watched Mickie and John founding a table and placing themselves. They looked happy, which Candice was glad. But seriously, wasnt there any other place to have a date?

"Have you decided yet?"

Shooting her a violent look, Candice sighed furiously at the waitress. Randy tried so hard not to laugh at her expression, he loved driving women crazy. "Are you deff?" Candice questioned her.

"Huh?"

"Are you deff? It was a simple question, woman. Yes or no, answer it."

"No, I can hear you perfectly," The waitress answered.

"Then what are you making this such a difficult situation? Just go and do your work out there! And when we decide... Listen carefully, pointing once again. When we decide our meals, we'll call you and let you know about it. Okay? What's so hard of it?" Candice kept herself under control but she really wanted to rip this bitch's head off.

Rolling her eyes, the waitress walked back to another table.

"Meanie," Randy shook his head, a single smile playing on his lips.

"Oh, shut up," Candice looked away from the waitress and another figure at the door appeared.

Kelly Kelly and Jeff Hardy.

"Perfect," She muttered under breath. "Everyone is having a party or something?"

Randy chuckled. "No, baby. Let's just think like... Everyone is celebrating our date."

Candice smiled at that thought. "Liked it, though," She handed him the menu and narrowed her eyes at the waitress. Damn her, she was still looking at them.

"Bitch," She muttered.

"What do you want from her, baby? She's just working."

"She's eye-fucking you, if you havent noticed yet," Candice kept looking at the waitress violently.

"Eye-fucking?" Randy laughed out loud. "Then, baby, you have been eye-raped by me, several times."

"Pervert," Candice hit his arm playfully with a giggle.

"Aw," Randy shook his head with a laugh. "Name me someone who doesnt check you out right now."

"Everyone's with their dates, baby," Candice looked around. Yeah, everyone was with their own dates and no one didnt seem like looking at her admiringly.

"I'm a man, Candice," He smirked even slighter. "I know what men do think."

Smiling at him, Candice looked away from his ice blue eyes. She was kind of afraid that she could lost in them and like, never come back. Not that she was _actually_ afraid of it, she would like that. In another world with Randy Orton. Like yeah? Who wouldnt want that?

She suddenly broke the silence between them. "Um, Randy-"

"Alright, before you start," Randy cut him off. "There's no one at the door," He turned around and glanced up at the doorway. Like he guessed, there was no one.

"I was just going to say we should choose the meal," Candice smiled innocently.

"Oh..."

After they both skimmed the menu, they decided to have a fish with red wine. It was a great way to celebrate something. Especially if it was a first date.

"Now, we can call that bitch," Candice told him, earning a dirty look from him.

Smirking, Randy called out for the waitress and ordered their meals. "We want them well-cooked."

"Sure," The waitress smiled. "Anything else?"

"Red wine."

The waitress noted it then left, swinging her ass on purpose once again.

"Let me rip her head off," Candice growled with disgust.

Randy let out a lively laugh. "Ah, Candice. I'd probably let you do that, but our date would get ruined, then. Wouldnt it?"

"Yeah..." Candice muttered with a shrugg. "Not a problem, I could do that after our date."

"Oh, baby," Randy shook his head for the hundreth time with a laugh. "Sometimes, being with you is like the hardest mission on the world. I wonder, what if FBI had to arrest you for some reason? I bet they would bring you back after an hour or so."

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Candice smirked. "Just because I love being bitchy, sometimes...Um, doesnt mean that I actually am a bitch." Randy smirked at that with a nod.

"Candice! Randy!"

Both turned around to see who was the owner of the voice.

Stacy Keibler and Wade Barrett.

"Um, hi?" Candice mumbled, not sure what else to say.

"We were just walking by, and saw you two," Stacy smiled at them both, but Candice could swear that she was faking it. "Are you two on a date?" She asked them with a wink.

"Yeah, actually," Randy faked smile back. He didnt seem to notice Stacy's fake smile or something she said. His eyes were on Wade, who was glancing right at him back with the same violent look.

"Good for you," Wade smirked. "Stacy and I were on a date, too."

"Glad to hear that," Candice told them in excitement. She didnt really care about their relationship. Where had she showed up, anyway? More importantly, why had she? It wasnt like Stacy was he best friend or something. Hell, she wasnt even her friend...nor Randy's.

"Um," Stacy stated. "We didnt want to disturb you, we were just going. Right, baby?" She smiled at Wade.

"Yeah, let's go," Wade grabbed her hand gently and both started to walk away.

"What was that?" Candice questioned matter of factly.

Randy shrugged in response. "I have no idea," His eyes darkened. "Have you seen the way Barrett looked at you?"

Candice raised an eyebrow. "No, how?"

"He was, in your terms, eye-fucking you," Randy narrowed his eyes a little.

"Oh..." She muttered. "I havent realised it." Skimming the room, she noticed that another two couples of hers were sitting in a table.

Torrie Wilson and Jeff Hardy.

Along with... Christy Hemme and AJ Styles.

Just as she was staring at Torrie and Jeff, she looked back at Candice. Their eyes met in fury, but soon, wonder took its place. What the hell was going on? Why all of their friends were here? In their date? With their own dates? As the two were staring at each other, Melina caught their glances. She stared at them then Kelly joined in and glanced at Melina. Mickie, soon, glared at AJ, who then glared back at her with the same look.

Boys, on the other hand, eventually noticed the girls' looks at each other. Doing nothing but enjoying dinner, they ignored it.

"I'm going to go to the restroom," Candice told Randy, eyes not leaving the girls.

"Okay, baby," Randy smiled back, kind of guessing what she will do.

Candice faked a smile back and headed to the restroom. She opened the door and stepped in. She took a deep breath and looked herself in the mirror. While she was fixing her hair, the door busted open and Melina stepped in.

"What are you and Randy doing here?" She asked hurrily.

"Me? I mean, us? What are you and John are doing here?" Candice shot back.

"What do-"

"What are you two girls doing here?" Torrie asked the two, after she ran inside of the restroom.

"Now, that's what I have to ask," Kelly walked in.

"You? I thought, I was the one who has to ask that," Mickie leaned to the door-wall.

"Please," Christy brushed her hair back. "I confirmed you guys about my date. What are you all doing here then?"

All girls kept glancing at each other. With all the sudden, they burst out laughing. They were arguing about the place they were in a date of. How stupid it was? I mean, why in the Earth would someone make a big deal of it?

"Sorry, just... John brought me here," Melina explained innocently.

"Yeah, as for the other John," Mickie giggled.

"Yeah, I didnt know about the place, either," Candice nodded.

"Girls," Kelly raised an eyebrow. "Do you think...boys knew it?"

"You mean, they agreed to bring all of us here?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah!" She took a breath. "It cant be a coincidence, can it?"

"I'm kinda thinking the same..." Christy put her hands on her hip.

"But, why would they do that?" Mickie asked.

"Good question," Melina sighed. "Why would they?"

"For fun?" Candice suggested.

"For fun? Why? It's rediculous," Kelly shrugged.

"Why? Ah, well. They're... male. And they love fun. They could put a bet on us like, 'Dude, if you get her laid, you will get 500 pounds' or somethings like that. But I doubt that they would do this kind of a bet, though. They are more like...gentlemen who likes to care about women."

"And your point is...?" Torrie raised an eyebrow.

"My point is, they could want to drive us crazy, then laugh at this whole night."

"No offense, but I really dont think like that," Christy told them.

"Maybe they just wanted to make each other jealous?" Melina suggested.

"Jealous?" Candice muttered. "Whoa, this could be true."

"Yeah? It's a lot possible," Melina smirked.

"I saw how John kept looking at Jeff for some reason. They noticed each other but didnt want us to know," Mickie told them all.

"Did he?" Torrie shrugged. "Okay, but what will we do about it?"

"Um," All of them remained silent.

"I have a plan," Mickie smiled. Everyone leaned into each other so they could whisper. Even though, they were alone in the restroom.

Or, they were really alone?


	10. The Mistake

**The Chapter Nine came up quicklier than I thought it would! Oh well... :] **

**I decided to write less 'Boy's Perspective' in this chapter, you know. Only for this chapter, though. I felt like I should cut off girls' actions. (: ****Hope you like it! **

**Welcome to our new couple, Cody Rhodes & Mike Mizanin. [known as The Miz, just so you know] ;)**

**Oh, how I forgot... Merry Christmas Everyone! **

**Hope you all have a good one and I hope this New Year will bring you perfection and happiness! (: **

* * *

"Okay, I'll call Trish," Kelly smirked as she started to dial Trish's number. "Hi, Trish! It's me, Kelly... Oh, she did? How sweet of her!... Oh?... Oh!... How dare he!... Oh...Glad to hear that!... Then?... Aw, choose the pink one!... I know, it always looks great! Once, I was with a friend and-"

"Kelly!" All the girls exclaimed, sending a unpleased look to hurry her up.

Shrugging, Kelly got back to her conversation with Trish. "Anyway, Trishy. We need you girls here. We kind of have a problem... Yeah!... In a restaurant, called- Yes, that one! How did you know?... He told you? Weird... Whatever, just hurry up you girls and come here, please! Okay, see you!" With that, she hung up and looked at the girls. "She's on her way."

Girls smiled at that and started to fix their hairs and dresses. Once again, they looked fantastic. After ten minutes or so, Trish and Ashley walked into the restroom.

"Hey, you girls!" Ashley greeted them.

"What's wrong?" Trish asked them all.

"Well, we think that... Boys tried to jealous each other by using us," Melina explained.

"How so?" Ashley asked.

"Our dates were shooting each other violent looks while we werent noticing. They were like, _'hey dude, I got the best girl of all_' style or something like that," Torrie told her, making some girls giggle.

"Hey, dude. I got the best girl of all," Candice mocked Torrie and out an arm on Melina's shoulder. Everyone in the restroom laughed at that.

"What? It's true," Torrie said as she chuckled.

"Kinda," Candice said. "But I still think they could put a bet on us."

"You mean...?" Mickie stated. "Like _'hey buddy, I'll get laid tonight_' kind of a thing?"

"Oh, I do think so," Torrie nodded.

"Could they be that low?" Christy shook her head. "I mean, they were all sweet and romantic during our dates, werent they?"

Girls nodded in agreement.

"Then?" Christy sighed. "I dont think they would do such a thing."

"Dont be so sure," Ashley leaned againts the wall. "They can be evil, sometimes."

"Most of the time," Trish agreed.

"You think like that because you dont like men," Kelly told them with a smirk.

"Yeah and it rocks," Ashley winked at Trish, who just smiled in return.

"What are we going to do, again?" Torrie raised an eyebrow.

Mickie sighed. "We wont be joining the date. They'll wait for us...like for hours. But we'll be in somewhere else."

"I could come up with a better plan if you girls would give me an hour," Trish told them. "But still, it's okay."

"Ready?" Ashley asked them.

"Wait," Trish blabbed. "I havent gotten my handbag so," She showed her phone. "One of you could put it in your handbag?"

"Sure," Kelly smiled and grabbed Trish's phone, then she put it in her own handbag.

"Now, are we ready?" Ashley asked for the second time.

Nodding slowly, girls walked out of the restroom. They tried not to get caught by their dates so they hid behind the tables.

"We got to creep!" Melina demanded.

All the girls started to creep behind the tables, through the doorway. Mickie accidently hit her head to a woman's leg, which she soon glanced up at Mickie with an unreadable expression. "Sorry!" Mickie smiled shyly and kept creeping. "By the way, I'm not crazy!" She told the woman quietly.

Once all the Divas were out of the Restaurant, they breathed out the last breath they were holding. "Phew..."

"This was easy," Christy chuckled.

"Was it? I hit my head to a woman's leg! I'm pretty sure, she thought I was a pervert or something," Mickie shook her head.

"Arent you?" Candice grinned.

"Nah," Mickie grinned back. "Not that much."

"Now, what are we gonna do?" Melina asked.

"Um, I dont know," Torrie shrugged.

"Why dont we split up to do something on our own?" Kelly suggested, then looked at her watch. It was half past ten. "I wanna go to pub."

"Good idea," Candice nodded. "I want an ice cream, though."

"Aw," Melina pouted. "Ice cream wasnt on my mind until you said that."

Candice giggled. "I'll have to get you one, then."

"I dont know why, but I feel tired," Ashley told the girls. "I'll go to the room and have a rest."

"You sure you're okay, Ash?" Trish asked, using concern in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah," Ashley gave her a small peck on the lips. "A little rest will help, though. I'll see you girls later," With that, she walked off to her room.

"You two are so cute," Mickie told Trish with a smile.

"Thanks," Trish smirked. "But hey, less talking, no bad luck."

"You believe in bad luck?" Torrie questioned as she shook her head. "Come on, Trishy. It's childish..."

"Yeah," Trish shrugged. "But I just feel like believing in it."

"Enough talking," Melina stepped in. "Candice has just made a promise to buy me an ice cream. So, we are leaving as soon as possible... like now. Bye!" She grabbed Candice's arm and the two disappeared soon.

"They really are like best friends, arent they?" Christy smirked.

"Yeah," Mickie nodded with a grin. "Just like us!"

"Yeah!" Christy exclaimed happily. "Let's go and eat somethings, shall we? You know, we left early..."

"May I join you girls?" Torrie asked. "I feel like I can eat a sheep by myself..."

Mickie laughed at that. "Sure, as long as you pay for it." Torrie nodded at that with a smile and the three left.

"Where were you going to go, again?" Trish asked Kelly.

"To the pub," Kelly answered with a smile.

"Oh," She smirked. "I'll join, if you'd like me to..."

"Sure," Kelly linked her arm into Trish's and the two headed to the pub.

* * *

Candice paid for the two ice creams. An ice cream with vanilla and chocolate for herself, and another one with strawberry and chocolate for Melina.

"Thanks!" Melina told her with a smile. "It's delicious!"

"I know, right?" Candice chuckled. "But I dont like strawberries so..."

"How come you dont like strawberries? I adore them," She laughed.

"Oh, whatever," Candice shook her head with a grin.

"Candice? Melina?"

Both girls turned to the voice immediately. Two guys were standing there with a grin on their face when they just saw them.

Cody Rhodes and Mike Mizanin.

"Oh. My. God!" Girls ran up to hug the boys. "Where have you two been?" The girls asked in rhyme.

"Nothing, sweetie," Mike shrugged. "Well, but we have some news just before you tell us yours."

Melina and Candice looked at them with a very confused look. "Okay, what's up?" Melina asked.

"Mike and I are dating!" Cody exclaimed happily, making the girls jump up and down. But the jumping action caused Melina to drop her ice cream. "Ow!" She yelled.

"Aw," Cody pouted. "I'll get you new one, babes."

"Thank you," Melina pouted back innocently. The two headed to the ice cream bar once again.

"What are you two wearing?" Mike raised an eyebrow at girls' date dresses.

"Long story," Candice sighed. "I'll have to tell you that from the beginning."

"If you say so," Mike chuckled.

"So," Candice shot Mike an excited look. "How did it begin?"

Mike started to explain willingly. "Well, one night in Raw, I got lost badly against Big Show-"

"I'm sorry to hear that," Candice cut off with a pout.

"Thank you, darling," Mike smiled sadly at her, memories of the match coming through his mind. "Anyway, they took me to the infirmary and checked out if I was alright. Then I got my locker room, Cody was waiting for me there. When I saw him, he was so...worried about me, you know."

"How sweet!"

"I know, right?" Mike smiled. "Then he hugged me tightly and told me that I was too valuable for him to lost. He told me that he loved me!"

A huge smile appeared on Candice's lips. "I'm so happy for you two, honey!" She hugged him as in congrating him.

"I take that he told you about how our relationship began," Cody told her with a smile, as he and Melina came back with a new ice cream.

"Yeah," Candice smirked. "It was cute...No, wait. It was _so_ cute!"

"Aw," Melina stepped in. "I dont know about it."

"I'll tell you girls from the beginning," Cody stated as the four sat down on a table of ice cream bar. "One night at Raw..."

* * *

Kelly and Trish were drinking their seventh beer.

They were laughing, joking, dancing... and drinking without a limit.

"How many beers have you drunk?" Trish asked her.

"More than six, so have you," Kelly answered with a laugh. "Aw, I loved the pub's name!"

"Yeah," Trish re-read the name. "One-Night."

"It's cute," Kelly chuckled.

"More like hot," Trish told her. "One-Night affairs are usually hot."

"I know right? Only if you have friends to have one-night, though."

"Yup," Trish smirked and raised her glass to everyone in the pub. "Woo! If you have friends, then raise your glass! Cheers!"

Everyone, who was drunk as hell, laughed and raised their glasses, including Kelly. "Cheers!"

Kelly chuckled. "You're crazy."

"Mmm," Trish smiled at her seductively. "You love me like that."

"Yeah, I do," Kelly smiled back. "How do you love me?"

"Just the way you are," Trish replied.

"That's a song," giggled Kelly.

"And it's all true," Trish gave her a wink.

That was when Kelly caught Trish's gaze. She had great eyes that could make a man lost in them forever. She didnt worry about being lost in them, though. She actually would like it. "You have beautiful eyes," She told her.

Trish pouted playfully. "Only eyes?"

"I'm serious," Kelly smiled.

"Thank you," Trish smirked as she was looking at her in the eye. "You have eyes of perfection, as well."

Holding her breath, Kelly leaned into her. Trish didnt seem to mind, at all. Even though, she had Ashley. _Who cares?_ Kelly thought._ It could be just a one night..._ Then, Trish leaned in, too. And soon, their lips met. Just when their her lips touched hers, a hungry feeling took over their bodies. They couldnt be sure if it was because of the kiss, or because of the alcohol.

Breaking the kiss, Trish looked at her with a shocked expresion. "Your room?" She asked her with lust in her eyes.

"I'd like that," Kelly smirked. "Torrie always comes back lately...And when I meant 'lately', I mean very lately. She probably hangs out in the disco with Mickie every night."

Nodding slowly, the two headed to Kelly's room. It had been hard for them to keep their hands off of each other all the way from the pub. They tried not to get lots of attention and they succeed at that.

Once they reached to her room, Kelly opened the door quickly and stepped in, pulling Trish inside wildly.

Trish pressed Kelly between herself and the wall, then kissed her with full of hunger. Letting her tongue in, Kelly moaned softly. She, then, grinned against her lips, and took Trish's shirt off. Just as Trish was doing the same. She removed Kelly's green, mini, party dress.

"I thought you liked it," Kelly told her, mentioning the dress she had on.

"I liked it," Trish smirked. "But I liked it better on the floor."

Then it went like that. They removed each other's clothes until they were fully naked. And their night carried on, on her bed.

_There was no turning back after that..._


	11. The Cheating

**Bonjour, all! **

**Aw, I havent realized that it's been a while since I updated! **

**Well, here I am. With the boys' perspective! :]**

**[ ! Enjoy ! ]**

* * *

Randy Orton narrowed his eyes at Jeff Hardy, just as John Cena did the same to AJ Styles while Carlito Colon glared at Johnny Nitro.

"It's all your fault that the girls are gone," Jeff told Randy.

"How come it's my fault? If you didnt send me that 'look, my girl is better than you' look, they wouldnt be gone!" The Viper hised.

"Ah, now it's my fault?" The Hardyz member yelled.

"Shut the hell up you two!" John exclaimed. "It our fault, stop blaming each other."

"He's right," AJ stepped in. "We did send each other looks, we put on a bet..."

"When did you guys put on a bet?" Carlito asked.

"Last afternoon," Randy answered. "Well, John, Nitro and I did, anyway."

"Why in the hell?"

"For fun," John rolled his eyes. "Randy said that he could get any girl he wants, I told him that he cant. So we ended up putting a bet on his date, Candice. Then Johnny wanted to be a part of it and he put a bet on Melina."

"Alright, guys," Johnny sighed. "Why dont we stop blabbing about what the hell we had done and eventually start talking about what we should do to make them forgive us?"

"Good idea," Jeff nodded. "Any suggestions?"

"Well, depends on why they left," Carlito said. "You think, they knew about the bet and the looks?"

"Probably," John told them. "Otherwise, why would they leave?"

"Well, I'm out, you guys," Randy headed to the door with a smirk, his swimsuit on.

"Hold on a second," Johnny got up and went after him. "I'll join you."

"Where the hell are you going?" AJ questioned.

"Since the girls left, We're out to find new ones," He winked and left with Nitro.

"What the..." Everyone was speechless.

* * *

Ashley Massaro walked into Melina Perez and Candice Michelle's room. The alarm clock was still ringing but they were still sleeping. Ashley laughed and turned off the alarm clock. "Get up, you girls!" She exclaimed.

"What the hell?" Candice muttered, her pink eye-band still on.

"Get up," Ashley poked her. "Or I will pour some water on you!"

"Fine, I'm up," Candice sat up.

"Melina!"

"I'm up, too," She sat up, as well. "What's up?"

"Well, I cant find Trish anywhere," Ashley told them. "Have you guys seen her?"

"Nope," Candice said. "Me and Melina left her with others last night."

"Damn, I was hoping to get a news from you."

"Why dont you call the others? I'm sure, they know something useful," Melina suggested.

"Okay," Ashley headed to the door, but Candice stopped her.

"Wait up," She said. "Since we are up and we have nothing to do this morning, we can help you out."

"Yeah, give us five minutes and we will be ready," Melina told her.

"Alright."

* * *

Mickie James and Torrie Wilson were sunbathing, while Christy Hemme was swimming.

"Damn it, Torr," Mickie giggled. "These guys are so hot!"

"I know right?" Torrie smirked. "It's a little sad that trainings are gonna start soon, but still..."

"Whatever, just have fun now," She laughed.

"Girls!" Christy exclaimed happily in the pool. "The water is amazing! Why dont you join?"

"Maybe later, Hemme," Mickie told her with a grin. "Sun is much more amazing at the moment."

"Oh. My. Gosh. Mick!" Torrie whispered to her. "Look out! Isnt it Randy? The one with Stacy?"

"Hell yeah, he is!" Her jaw's nearly dropped. "What's he doing with her?"

"Sunbathing, obviously," Torrie rolled her eyes. "The point is, why is he with her? When he's supposed to be with Candice?"

"Well, maybe because Candice and us left them in the restaurant?"

"Maybe, but still, they could have apologize," Torrie sighed.

"Torrie!"

The two turned to the voice's owner, Carlito. Torrie sighed once more. What was he doing there?

"Torrie, just listen up," He begged. "I'm so sorry for doing such a childish thing in the restaurant. I'm sorry for comparing you to other girls. I'm so sorry for everything that I've messed up. But it's just because I love you."

Mickie's eyes went wet after that. She shot Torrie a meaningful look. Torrie, on the other hand, smiled and hugged him. "I love you, too!"

"I'm gonna cry now," Mickie smiled, as well.

Christy got out from the pool and looked at the two. "Aw, you two look so cute together!"

"Thanks," The two replied with a smile.

"Dont mention it."

"Now, what are we gonna do about the others?" Torrie asked. "I dont want them to be offended with each other."

* * *

Ashley, Candice and Melina stood in front of Torrie and Kelly Kelly's room.

"I personally dont think they are here," Ashley said.

"Well, just open the damn door already," Melina sighed. "We have been searching them for two hours!"

"Gee, okay," Ashley, with the key they got from the reception, opened the door and stepped in, followed by Candice and Melina.

"OH. MY. GOD!"

The three stood there frozen as they saw the view in front of them; Trish and Kelly in the same bed, naked!

Trish muttered somethings about being 'annoyed' and opened her eyes, just as Kelly did the same. Trish froze when she saw Ashley, then she looked back at Kelly. "Jesus!" She then hopped from the bed and started to wear her clothes on.

"What the hell?" Ashley yelled, Candice and Melina exchanged looks in shock.

"Ash! I'm-" Trish tried to explain.

"Dont!" Ashley shouted. "Dont ever call me that!"

"I'm so sorry! I didnt know what the hell I was doing! I-"

"Stop! You're keeping digging, lower and lower..." Ashley stormed off of the room. Trish ran after her, leaving the three behind.

"Girls, I swear-" Kelly spoke for the first time.

"Dont you dare?" Melina yelled at her.

"How could you do something like that, Kelly?" Candice questioned.

With that, Melina and Candice walked away from the room.

Kelly felt the tear running down from her eyes. What had she done?

* * *

"Rhodes? Mizanin?"

Cody and Mike looked around immediately as soon as they heard their names calling out. "Hmm?"

"What are you guys doing here?" Johnny smirked and greeted them.

"Yeah, I thought you were not going to join the trip," Randy told them with a smile.

"Are you guys dating?" Stacy Keibler, who was on Randy's lap, asked.

Before they could reply, Maryse Ouellet joined the convo and sat next to Nitro. "Bonjour, guys."

"How about we talk later?" Cody suggested. "We wouldnt-"

"Ashley, wait up!"

The heads turned to the women figures. Trish, Candice and Melina were after Ashley, who was crying her eyes out. What had happened? Why was she crying? And why were Trish, Candice and Melina after her?

"I cant believe you did this to me, Trish!" They heard Ashley scream.

"It was all mistake!"

"Bullshit! It's obvious that it wasnt just a 'mistake'!" Ashley yelled and ran away, causing Trish to run harder.

"I'm tired of running!" Melina complained.

"Count me in," Candice sighed. "We have done our morning training, thanks to this."

"Melly! Candylicious!" Mike called them over.

The two glared at him for a moment, then saw the others; Cody, Randy, Johnny, Maryse and Stacy. A feeling that included anger and jealousy crossed in their minds. Fortunately, they could reply without showing any negative emotion. "Hey..." They walked up to them.

"What happened to the poor Ashley?" Stacy mocked, earning a laughter from Maryse. Candice just rolled her eyes.

"What happened, honey?" Cody asked.

"That is... a long story," Candice sighed. "I'm not sure if they would want everyone to know about it."

"That bad, huh?" Mike raised an eyebrow, making Melina nod.

"Well, Trish cheated on her," She explained, Candice glared at her. "What? I didnt give any more information."

Everyone looked surprised. "How so?" Cody asked. "They were amazingly...okay."

"They were," Candice told him. "But even if some relationships seem perfect, they are not inside," She shot Randy a look.

"Absolutely," Melina nodded in agreement. "Sometimes, they broke apart because of perfection," She glared at Johnny.

"Am I the only one who feels the temptation here?" Mike whispered to Cody.

"Nope," Cody chuckled. "I do, too."

"And who causes the relationship to break apart?" Randy raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Yeah," Johnny smirked, as well. "Who is the main source of breaking-ups?"

"The bastards who hangs out with a lot of girls," Candice smirked back, giving Stacy and Maryse a cold look.

Melina couldnt help but giggle at that, "So true."

Cody and Mike laughed out loud at boys' reaction. "Well, we are off to drink somethings. Are you coming?"

"What do you say?" Candice asked Melina.

"Well, I was thinking of going back to room and rest a little," She replied. "Trish's huge mistake and stuff caused me a big headache."

Nodding, Candice linked her arm to hers. "Looks like, we wont be joining you guys. I'm going to the room, too. See you!" With that the two girls headed back to their room. Soon, Mike and Cody said their goodbyes and left, as well.

Johnny leaned in and whispered to Randy, "We're screwed, man."


	12. The Comfort

**_Previously on 'The Holiday':_**

_Boys realize that making a bet and comparing the girls to each other is a bad idea. They start to think of some ways to apologize to the girls. Well, everyone but Randy and Johnny. They find Stacy and Maryse, instead. Carlito and Torrie becomes a couple once again. The two helps the boys out about the girls. Meanwhile, Ashley sees Kelly and Trish together. Kelly feels terrible for what she did and Trish runs after Ashley with the help of Candice and Melina..._

* * *

**Candice & Melina's Hotel Room, 14:00. [Melina Perez, Candice Michelle & Mickie James]**

**[xXx]**

"Did you see them?" Melina hissed, eyes narrowed in anger. "We havent seen each other for a day and he has already found a new girl?"

"What? Morrison's got a new girl?" Mickie asked in surprise.

"Hell yeah."

"Well, dont blame them for everything," Candice sighed. "We all are the guilty ones, though."

"How so? We didnt try to find a new boyfriend now, did we? Unlike _them_!" Melina crossed her arms above her chest.

"Plural? Who else found a new girl?"

"Randall Asshole Orton!" Melina answered. "I cant believe how he did this bullshit to you, Candy."

"Well, listen up," Candice stated. "First, they made a bet on us and they compared us to each other. And we have left them, if I may add. We shouldnt have. We could stay and talk to them about it."

"I hate when you're right," Mickie pouted. "But, I get it. We could talk to them. Now what?"

"I dont know..." The Heartcore Diva replied as she looked away. "I just feel... heartbroken."

Melina's eyes widened for a second. "Did I just hear right?" She asked, earning a nod from her.

"Candy..." Both Divas hugged her tightly, the GoDaddy Girl tried to hold herself calm but she couldnt help it. She started crying softly on her friends' shoulders.

"I know, we are all say that you just hang out with boys for fun and such... But seriously, we have not realized that you were such a romantic person," Melina said.

"Yeah, who knew that you, Candice Michelle, could be heartbroken?" Mickie smiled sadly and patted her back. "The woman who threated a man with making him eat his manhood?"

"Oh, come on," Candice sniffed with a laugh. "He was such an ass."

"Yeah," Melina smiled. "Laugh it up."

"You know, I'm so lucky to have amazing friends like you," Candice said and hugged them once again.

"We know!" Mickie and Melina told her with a grin.

"So, Candilicious. What's your plan on tonight?" Mickie asked.

"What's on tonight?"

"Another meeting at dinner," Melina answered.

"God," Candice groaned. "Cant I just stay here and sleep all night? No? Ugh, fine. But I'm just promising you two, Randy Orton wont see me crying in front of him from now on."

* * *

**The Cafe, 14:30. [Cody Rhodes, Mike Mizanin & John Cena]**

**[xXx]**

"So, what's your advice?" John asked the two.

"If I know Mickie, and I do, she will forgive you easily when you go up to her with red roses in your hand, telling her that you love her," Mike said.

"She's a romantic girl," Cody smiled. "I'm sure, she'll be also happy when you do that."

"I will," John said and thanked them both. "What about the others? I told the guys that I will find some ways of apologizing."

Mike stretched his arms. "Torrie, Kelly and Christy are just like Mickie in the inside. They are emotional and they all want love, like most of the girls. Just use the same plan on them, too."

"As for Melina and Candice," Cody sighed. "Firstly, they both are not romantic. So, who are after them have to show them that they are_ truly _love them."

"Alright, thanks," John smiled. "What about you two? How did you realized you had feelings towards each other?"

A big smile appeared on Mike's lips. "It all started in..."

* * *

**The Beach, 15:00. [Kelly Kelly & Ashley Massaro]**

**[xXx]**

"Ashley, wait up!"

"Why should I?" Ashley hissed at the blonde girl. "I dont even know why you are following me. Why are you?"

"Because," Kelly said. "I want you to know that it was all a mistake! I would never, ever want you and Trish to be separated because of something stupid like that. She really loves you, Ash-"

"Dont call me that," Ashley told her with eyes narrowed.

"Ashley," Kelly sighed. "Put this _'I'm the right one' _behaving of yours to the side and listen up. Trish and I, both, were drunk. If she were concious, she would never do such a thing! So would I. Trish really loves you, believe me. Cant you just forget it and live happily after?"

Ashley stood there frozen for a moment. Trish loved her, she didnt have a doubt. Still, she couldnt help but feel heartbroken after what she saw. "I... I dont know, Kelly. I cant help the feeling... it's just... I didnt want to..." This was it. She couldnt keep her eyes shut and started to cry. Kelly, with a soft sigh, hugged her lightly. "Shh," Kelly whispered. "It's okay..."

How weird it was to find the comfort on the girl who got with your lover? At the moment, Ashley didnt care. She wanted Trish back as soon as she got rid of those tears.

* * *

**The Poolside Restaurant, 22:00. [Everyone]**

**[xXx]**

"Cant do that," Candice muttered. "I dont want to see him."

"Me, neither," Melina told her. "But, we have to join the dinner."

"Yeah," Mickie agreed. "Plus, we have each other to get our backs."

"We do? Oh, we do," Torrie smiled. "Let's get going."

The women started walking into the crowd, getting everyone's attention. They quickly placed themselves around a circle table, the drinks were already served. On the other hand, the men stared at them admiringly. How on Earth could the women influence them like that?

"Look at them," John whispered to Randy. "They look stunning."

"Oh, yeah," Randy whispered back with a smirk. "Look at Stacy, she is so sexy."

John narrowed his eyes at him. He should be thinking about Candice, not Stacy. "What about Candice?" He asked, trying to get his friend's attention.

Randy stared at the black dressed woman. Damn, she looked really beautiful. "She is hot," He told John, calmly. "But, there's a difference between being hot and being sexy, you know."

John rolled his eyes and looked at Morrison, who was talking to Maryse. "_Bitch_," He thought and walked up to them. "Hey, you two."

"Hey, John," Maryse smiled seductively.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Johnny greeted him.

"Nothing, nothing... I'm stealing him for a second, yeah?" John faked a smile and pulled him away. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What? I'm just-"

"Trying to find someone to fuck? Yeah, got it."

"John-"

"Cut the shit, Morrison," John told him. "You are not supposed to be with her, you know."

"Really? And who am I supposed to be with?" Morrison glared at him.

"Ah, forget it," John let go of his arm and walked up to the girls' table, where he could find Mickie.

Mickie was dressed in pink, her hair was curly. She was standing next to Candice, Melina, Torrie, Kelly and Christy. He wondered where Ashley could be after what Trish did to her. And there, he saw her sitting on a chair, talking to someone on the phone. Wasnt she supposed to be here with her friends, instead of sitting there alone? And where was Trish, anyway?

"_Oh. My. God," _He thought. "_I'm turning into Mike and Cody_." Shaking off of his thoughts, he stood by Mickie and gave her a little smile. "Miss James, can I have you for a second?"

Mickie blinked blankly at him. It was obvious that Candice poked her to snap her back to reality. It took a moment for Mickie to speak. "Oh, um... sure."

With that being said, Mickie walked over to somewhere quiet with him. "So? What did you want to talk about?"

"I'm sorry," He blabbed out. "I shouldnt have done anything but being nice to you. And I know I have. I wasnt even making a bet-"

"You didnt make a bet on me?"

"Of course not! Why would I?" John asked honestly. "Randy and Morrison were the ones, not everyone."

"And what about comparing girls?" Mickie raised an eyebrow.

"It's where I'm sorry for, babe. I do care about you, I really do."

"I know," Mickie smiled. "I'm sorry, too. For leaving you back in the restaurant," She got on her tip toes and hugged him tightly. "Thanks for being sorry," She giggled.

"Thanks for the hug," He said, making her giggle even more.

"You're welcome," She whispered. "And what about others? Carlito and Torrie are couple, once again. What-"

"Torrie and Carlito? When did this happen?"

"This afternoon," She answered. "Are you gonna help the others or not?"

"I will," He said. "Where should be start?"

"Well, Torrie and Carlito promised us to help the others, too," Mickie said. "I'll go talk to them."

"Alright, dont get distracted much," He smirked.

With a wink, Mickie got disappeared in the crowd. He sighed happily and headed to the balcony. It took him a second to analyse the woman who was standing there, hands on the short wall, looking at the sea peacefully. "Candice?" He raised an eyebrow.

She jumped up in shock and wiped the tears away from her chocolate brown eyes quickly. "Hey..."

"What happened?" He asked softly.

She didnt even fight with the tears, they started falling down once more. "I... I saw him...Ugh, I'm such a fool."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," He got closer, not wanting her to got scared. "Who did you see?"

"Randy. With that girl...Stacy."

John cursed silently. He knew this was gonna happen. He warned Randy before."_Why on Earth doesnt he even listen to me?" _He asked himself. With a sigh, he found the strength to speak. "I'm sorry," He said. "I have warned him, but-"

"Dont be sorry for something he did," Candice sniffed. "I actually blame myself for that. If I were exactly his type-"

"You are his type, Candice," John said. "Believe me, he doesnt really look at women without thinking about sex."

"How do you know that he doesnt think about sex when he's with me?"

That was a good question, though. Randy had never spoken about women and his sex addiction on women, had he? No, not really. He sighed and joined her by watching the sea. It was beautiful and all he could think about was Mickie. She really reminded him the sky. She was so beautiful that he could watch her until he died.

"_Everyone_ seems to make peace," Candice said as she smiled sadly.

John glanced up at the same direction; yeah, everyone was. Melina and Morrison were talking to each other, though, they didnt seem to be in 'peace'. Melina was probably yelling at him, but the music was too loud. It was keeping him away from hearing her loud voice. Maryse was watching the both with a smirk. Mickie was talking to Torrie and Carlito. Kelly was talking with Jeff. Christy and AJ were chatting as usual. Lita and Matt were dancing. And Trish was talking to Ashley. It took him a second to realize where Randy was; Dancing with Stacy with drinks in their hands.

Her eyes were filled with tears once again. She took a deep breath to slow them down, but she failed, though. A single tear escaped and fell down slowly. John sighed sadly and embraced the woman in his strong arms. "Shh..." He whispered. "If I know Randy, and I do, he will come back to you. The point is, will you want him or not?"

The brunette groaned silently in his arms. "I dont know... I have never felt like this before. How could he make me feel like... so in love?"

"I know what you mean," He said. "Dont tell her but Mickie makes me feel so in love, too."

"And why shouldnt I tell her that? I'm sure, she would be-"

"Happy?" He cut her off. "She probably would. But hey, I have a reputation to hold onto. I wouldnt want to be _'light guy'_, you know."

She nodded slowly and shut her eyes. "When you said _'he'll come back'_... Why did you think so? He's happy with Stacy, right?"

"You care about what he feels when he's with Stacy?"

She pulled away slowly and stared at him with a nod. "I do, I want him to be happy... I guess. And dont start with the _'classical lines' _shit. I know, this is so... common to say, yeah. But, if he doesnt want to be with me, then why would I hinder him to be happy with other women? I have no right to do that."

John looked at her, stunned. "You know what, Beckman? I liked you."

Candice let out a soft laugh. "Thank you. Now, I really should get going, I-"

"Finally!" Mickie jumped out of the corner and met the two at the balcony. "I have been waiting for that _'laugh' _since the party began, girl!"

The two looked at her like she was crazy. "You were listening to us?" Candice asked, earning a nod from the country-styled brunette. "How much did you hear?"

"Well, I heard enough for memorizing the part where you talked about being so in love with Randy," She smiled. "And, if I may add, I heard about you, Mr. Cena, being in love with me."

John narrowed his eyes playfully. "I'm going to get my revenge, then."

Candice smiled lightly at the two. "You guys are so cute," She said. "Really."

"Thanks," Mickie grinned. "We really are."

"And," John said. "We're going to help you to win Randy over again."

"Guys, this is really-"

"Great? It truly is!" Mickie smirked. "Now, dont try to argue and listen up."

"Yeah," He winked at Mickie and started telling the plan. "Now, listen to us carefully..."

* * *

**[xXx]**

_**A**_**nother chapter is on! :]**

**Thanks a lot to xSiimplyCrazeedx :] She is now my Helping Angel on ideas, LoL. :]**

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. :]**

**- _S_ahra.**

**[xXx]**


End file.
